


Final Descisive Battle Averted!

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [9]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Assault, Attempted Murder, Denial of Feelings, Electrocution, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Y's been very frustrated lately with the mystery surrounding her fellow infirmary worker Rakutsu and the very suspicious Dr. Emma Esprit. On top of that, a mysterious, gaudy bird that seems to have connections to Emma has came onto campus and caused havoc beyond what anyone would've thought. Wanting to get to the bottom of her own questions and to this strange bird herself, Y pursues her. But would she make it out alive?
Relationships: Lack-Two | Blake/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765345
Kudos: 3





	1. Why is there a Camera in the Infirmary?

**Author's Note:**

> Tohri's route was a massive disappointment, being a joke route that absolutely does not develop Tohri or the world at all, and a consolation prize if you messed up on Shuu's route. So Lusamine's story here will expand more on Y, Rakutsu, and Emma themselves, not necessarily Lusamine herself. It's also an alternate timeline of sorts where Y gets closer to Rakutsu but other stuff happens, so reading Rakutsu's story is essential to understanding what's going on here, why Rakutsu is more open to her, and why Y is in denial of liking him. 
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

9/3/????

Today’s a big cleanup day in the infirmary! All that trash piling up from the summer will need to all be thrown out to the dump, which is quite a distance away.

“You seem quite cheerful today, Y,” Rakutsu remarked as I started picking up some empty bottles and throwing them in the bag. “That’s a good attitude to have.”

“With the doctor gone on that business trip, working in the infirmary just got so much better!” I replied, practically beaming. “That means that we can clean up this mess of a workplace!”

Rakutsu nodded, sighing. “She is really a pain whenever we do try to clean up.”

“‘Don’t touch this! Don’t touch that! Don’t even _think_ about touching that’!” I imitated her in my best croaky voice, which made Rakutsu laugh. “How does she manage to remember everything when it’s all so messy?”

“I’m going to take out the garbage now,” he said, pointing at the tied-up bag in the basket next to her desk. “I’ll be back soon, okay mon amie?”

I nodded. “All right! I can handle this all on my own!”

I continued shaking bottles and throwing the empty ones in, and also dirty paper towels. I then looked into the shelf of files, looking for anything that doesn’t seem important. What use are we as assistants if we can’t even clean–what the? This looks shady, well, more shadier than everything in here. 

I pushed some of the files aside and saw something that looks like a lens. Shit. We’re caught. I’m not sure if this is the doctor’s, but it is hidden in such an obscure place, so it can’t be the campus’s. But maaaaayyyyybeeeeee….

I glanced around at the room, as if there were other cameras watching me, then back at the camera. Well, can’t hurt to try.

I pulled my arm back and clenched my fist. With all my might, I smashed my fist against the camera, breaking the glass into bits and pieces. I then pulled out the camera with all my strength, carefully holding it above the wreckage, then dumped it in the empty basket next to her desk. I then swept glass and other metal pieces into there and took a different, longer route to the dumpster from Rakutsu, just to make sure that I wouldn’t be seen.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super weird writing Y coming out of Heaven of Dreams. No spoilers, but you'll understand.


	2. What the hell is another camera doing here that’s not definitely Emma’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E  
> Spotting the camera: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

_9/13/????_

When I entered the infirmary, I saw Dr. Esprit, staring intently at something. What the…

“Hello, Dr. Esprit,” I greeted to her, leaving the door slightly ajar. “What are you looking at?”

She looked up, giving me a very pointed look, holding a photo of something red and pink up. It seemed to resemble...my hand, I think?

“It’s a picture of you, but honestly, I rather not figure out how you left a photo,” she sighed, an expression of pure disgust on her face as if she saw something so traumatizing, she rather not dwell on it. Honestly, with Rakutsu around, I can understand her. 

I tried to not seem visibly relieved how she didn’t care about us cleaning the infirmary.

“Anyways, what are you doing here?” she asked exasperatedly. “I didn’t call for you here today.”

“I thought you may need some help…” I replied slowly. “It is elective day…”

“I’m already done for the day, you should go home,” she insisted. “Thank you, but there is no need.”

I nodded slowly. “Okay…”

I have very mixed feelings about taking on this elective...I barely do anything which is nice, but at the same time, I’m nowhere near learning what I want about Shauna and Wally. But since I'd rather not find out if the rumors of Dr. Esprit being a murderer are true or not by becoming her next victim, I should leave before she gets more annoyed.

“Goodbye Doctor,” I said to her as I let to the door.

“Bye,” she tersely replied.

I exited the room and started walking, when suddenly, I felt very disturbed. I glanced around in the bright hallway. There’s no one here, yet...I feel I’m being watched.

I glanced over at the lockers near the infirmary door, noticing something in the shadows. I went closer to it, and realized it was a camera. But it doesn’t look like the campus’s cameras. I doubt that it’s Dr. Esprit since it doesn’t look the same, I think. Could she have a stalker?

Either way, I’m going to destroy it then make my way to the dump. Dr. Esprit may be a very shady bitch, but being stalked is never fun.

I broke it off the wall and stuffed it into my bag. Glancing at the infirmary door, I then walked quickly to the dump, threw it inside there, and made my way back home, wary for any watchers as I went.

__  
  



	3. The Beautiful Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Oh _Fuck_ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

“Hey Y, are you planning to go straight home today?” Trevor asked, flying next to me as I made my way across the track field.

“No, I’m planning to drop by at the nearby bookstore,” I answered.

“Oh really?” he asked, excited. “I have some free time before work, so I think I can come. What do you want in particular?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know, books about plants and stuff. It’s always good to know what new discoveries are being made about them! Sometimes, their edibility can change depending on the season.”

He nodded, grinning. “That does sound interesting. I do really like plants, but there isn’t a lot–AHHHHH!”

Suddenly, Trevor was sucked into a tornado, pulled up higher and higher. Before I could scream, I was yanked off the ground and up in the air, tossed around like a log. Above the howls, I heard a loud, unfamiliar screech, then another piercing, but familiar screech. Instantly, I was dropped back onto the ground, dizzy and in pain.

“Owwwww….” I groaned, my face hurting too much for me to want to get up. What the hell–

“HEY, YOU WEIRD BIRD!” Black cried. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS!?”

I forced myself up, groaning in pain as my vision swirled. I then felt something warm coming down my nose. When I touched it and glanced down, I realized that it was blood, then at my nose, tender and swollen with pain. I covered it quickly and looked down to see Trevor, his face flat on the ground, twitching a little. I was tempted to pick him up, but decided instead to turn behind me to see...a ragged and slightly bruised Black on a shiny, weird-looking but colorful Pidgeot that wore fake Ho-Oh tail feathers and a gray, tiled necklace around her. 

“GET OFF OF ME YOU BARBARIC BRUTE!” she screamed at him, revealing the face of a crazed, bloodthirsty beast that made my heart pound in hopes to not stop from terror. She was unlike many of the bird Pokemon here who just wanted to study and get to a good school, or the Pokemon in the wild who didn’t desire blood, but merely food and safety. She just wanted scarred flesh and pouring blood. “THESE FEATHERS WERE PRISTINELY GROOMED THIS MORNING YOU KNOW!”

“I DON’T CARE HOW YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FEATHERS!  _ YOU _ WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED THEM FIRST!” he protested. “I’M JUST SAVING THEM!”

I stood up shakily, trying to keep my balance from that spin. The strange loud Pidgeot was glowering with pure hatred at Trevor, radiating a powerful aura that screamed ‘THIS IS NOT A THREAT, I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE’. The poor Fletchinder trembled in terror, only managing small, pained groans. I limped to stand in front of Trevor to shield him from further harm, but unfortunately, her hatred turned to my leg. I backed away a little, making sure I didn’t step on Trevor, in hopes she wouldn’t break my leg despite Black holding her down.

“Who are you?” I questioned, mustering up my best death glare, which unfortunately, didn’t seem to faze her.

“Someone much more mightier and important than you lot of brutes,” she spat, then looked up to Black. “If I promise to not attack them, will you let me go to leave to take a bath for these beautiful feathers you have so dreadfully ruined?”

Black glared down at her warily. “How do I know that I can trust your word when you literally used a Hurricane against two non-aggressive students?”

The Pidgeot scowled at my leg where Trevor hid behind, as if a little Flecthinder who’s currently lying flat on his face and not even near evolving yet can actually hurt her, then back at Black. “It was an accidental gust! My wings tend to make a lot of winds without my control!”

Yeah, sure, an “accidental gust” that yanked us up into the air and left us dizzy, leave a young bird with several broken bones, and a broken nose for me. If this goes on, I think all three of us will be dead meat. Considering how vain she sounds, I think appealing to her looks is a  _ really  _ great idea to do right now…

“You are a very pretty bird,” I said quickly and sweetly with a big, very strained smile that hurt a fuckton from being slammed into the ground and the scrapes. “I agree you do not deserve being covered in dust and dirt, or with handcuffs when the school sees you attempting to attack us right now.” I nodded at Black, looking up in the sky with a face that practically said, ‘Please gods, just smite me and this bird underneath me right now.’. “My friend will let you go, and you can go on your way of maintaining your impeccable beauty. I’ll try to convince the school when they call us in about this that it was really an accident like you said, and you won’t get into any trouble, okay?”

The Pidgeot glared at me as if she didn’t believe me. I kept smiling as sweetly as I could to the point my cheeks ached, screaming for me to stop straining it, to stop the streams of blood from trickling faster. Finally, she nodded, an uneasy smile on her face.

“Well, I can put my trust into a human of great artistry,” she said. Black then slowly got off of her, ready to attack again if she went back on her promise, but thankfully, she just shook off the dirt and dust off of her surprisingly enormous body. She then flew off, her rainbow tail feathers billowing out.

“Thank the gods for your quick thinking Y,” Black sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s no problem,” I muttered, too preoccupied in looking at Trevor, no longer trembling but still twitching a little. He still hasn’t pulled himself up. 

“I wonder why she wants to attack us,” Black wondered, glaring into the distance as I continued massaging my injured parts. “After all, you two are just students. And where did she come from? She looks too old to be attending this school.”

“Right now, we have to call the hospital,” I pointed out, wincing from the pain in my shoulder and arm when I reached for my phone. “We can’t bring Trevor to Dr. Esprit without making his injuries worse, and she doesn’t have an x-ray there.”

“I’ll call for you, don’t worry Y,” he assured. “But do you want to go to the hospital?”

I bent my legs a little, sore and extremely painful to move from the scrapes on my knees. I started taking a few steps, then stumbled, making my scrapes burn. However, I can still walk fine. Much of my face and shoulders hurt too, but nothing some ice packs and bandages can’t help. “I’ll just walk to the infirmary to check it out...I think Rakutsu is working there today.”

Black sighed in relief, then smiled. “That’s good, Y. I’ll promise you to be back soon.”

He shot up into the sky and into the locker room, leaving me alone to watch Trevor. I hobbled over to him and bent down, wincing as more blood poured out of my knees. I wanted to touch him, but I knew it was a bad idea when he’s terrified and in a really bad state of health right now. Instead, I lowered myself to his head, and whispered, “You will be okay, Trevor. That bird is gone. Black is calling for help. You will be fine, Trevor.”

Trevor made a slight, vertical movement with his head, which I took it as a nod of acknowledgment. I smiled a little, then winced from the aches and scratches. I staggered back up, my heart still pounding. Who is that bird? What does she want from hurting Trevor? Why is she here? And why does she look different from all other Pidgeots?

I had been mulling over these dreadful questions for what seemed to be for years, only snapped away from them when Black returned, his phone in his beak. He took the phone out of it, then said, “Ambulance will arrive soon. How’s Trevor?”

“He seems to still be conscious,” I answered. “I think he’s not moving a lot just to keep it from getting worse.”

Black sighed. “That’s good. I’ll watch over Trevor. You should go take care of your wounds, Y, and call up Headmaster Oak too.”

I nodded, starting to limp my way to the building. “Of course I will. Thank you, Black, and see you later.”

“See you later too…”

* * *

“...and then Black told me to go here while he watched Trevor,” I finished as Rakutsu finished wrapping an ice pack around my shoulder.

Headmaster Oak let out a deep sigh as he massaged his forehead, while Dr. Esprit shook her head slowly. “...Thank you for telling me this Gabena, and I will assure you that I will have this taken care of as soon as possible,” Mr. Oak said. “I will also have a phone call with Ms. Feu-Cedrinus about this later, and deal with the inevitable media attention.”

I dipped my head, now wrapped around with an ice pack. “Thank you very much, Mr. Oak. But I have a question.”

He gave me a curious look. “Hm, yes?”

“Why does that strange Pidgeot looks different than normal ones?” I asked, my heart pounding from the memory of that aura. “I know that there are apparently Pokemon who can reach higher stages of evolution, but I don’t know how and why...is she one of those Pokemon?”

A strange expression formed on Dr. Esprit’s face, while Mr. Oak nodded solemnly. “...Indeed, she is one of them. That higher stage of evolution is called Mega Evolution...however, it’s supposed to be temporary and usually used only in battle, so it can’t be called true evolution.”

So she literally reached a higher stage evolution to beat up two students? What kind of bitch– 

“Do you know more about this?” I continued, getting my hopes up. 

“I do, but unfortunately, I need to get back to work as soon as possible,” he sighed. “However, the library does have books about Mega Evolution, if you are curious. But I highly encourage you to not chase after her, Gabena. She is a very dangerous individual with that technique in her wings.”

“And you are in an awful state to do any running around, mon amie,” Rakutsu agreed, his voice sternest I had ever heard. “Once you rest long enough, I’m taking you home personally myself.”

“You can still walk, however, I’ll write a note excusing you from gym class,” Dr. Esprit added, going over to her desk to write a piece of paper. 

“I will leave to talk with the paramedics right now,” Mr. Oak said, going over to the door and opening it.

“Okay, bye Mr. Oak,” I called.

He exited and closed the door, leaving us alone with the doctor, who looked like she just saw an ex-lover that she ended on bad terms ten years ago. She turned to us, her eyes now sharp blue daggers that seemed to read every piece of our souls. “Answer me honestly: did any of you touch my belongings while I was gone?”

“I did not,” Rakutsu answered cooly.

She turned to me, and I started sweating heavily. Fuck fuck fuck fuck–

“Gabena.” She snapped her head up. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” I blurted, and instantly, her eyes revealed a furious storm brewing within that I thought would kill me. I risked a glance at Rakutsu, who seemed to be terrified for me right now.

“What was it?” she demanded.

“A-A c-camera i-in the file shelf.”

The furious storm faded away surprisingly, replaced by a horrified look on her face. “Oh putain…”

“Is something wrong?” Rakutsu asked cautiously. 

“Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose suspect en dehors de mon bureau?” she demanded, the desperation in her eyes telling me clearly on whatever I can barely understand.

“A-A camera n-near the lockers next to t-the door, i-if that’s what you’re asking? I-I destroyed it though.”

She started pacing around the room, crying, “Oh dieux, oh dieux,  _ oh dieux _ !” 

“What is it, doctor?” I asked worriedly.

“Cet oiseau...” she started, pure terror in her eyes. 

“Doctor, Japanese, please,” Rakutsu interjected. “Y here probably doesn’t understand what you’re saying.”

She cleared her throat, then looked at us both with serious, fearful eyes. “Sorry. Anyway, that bird is completely batshit insane. If I had seen her, I could have found some way to keep her from going here again, but because you destroyed that camera…” She took a seat on a chair, rubbing her forehead. “Oh dieux! Maintenant, elle est ici et–”

“Keep her from going here again”, or in other words,  _ murder _ . But for once, I’d be glad if the doctor kills someone. But I kept that from happening...

“Can you tell us her name?” Rakutsu questioned her. “In Japanese, please.”

“I don’t want either of you chasing after her,” she snapped. “She’s too dangerous for you two.”

My heart sank from the guilt, even though I couldn’t have known that this would have happened. I asked carefully, “Doctor...why are you telling us to stay away?”

“Because I need you two,” she pointed out, irritation clear in her eyes. “You both make my job easier. I can’t run this infirmary alone.”

That’s strangely sweet of her, albeit for a selfish reason that is expected.

“But who’s going to deal with her then?” I asked, which I thought made Rakutsu uncomfortable. “Headmaster Oak doesn’t want to take it to the cops–”

“Are you a fool, Gabena?” the doctor snapped, her eyes now brewing another furious storm. “The cops won’t stand a chance against her. And don’t you even  _ think  _ about chasing after her. You’ll be dead before you can even send a prayer to a god. Best to rely on Mr. Oak’s increased security for this school and his threat of a lawsuit to her.”

“He knows her identity too?” I asked.

“And he won’t tell you,” she finished, her rage dying down a little. “Leave this to Mr. Oak to deal with it. I just want you to rest here until the attention dies down enough for you to go home. Now, I want to finish up some paperwork before I inevitably have to do more from this incident. Masayoshi, make sure she’s all right, and Gabena, visit the infirmary every morning and lunchtime the next two weeks, okay?”

She stood up, walked over her desk, and dove immediately into those piles of papers. I glanced at Rakutsu, who was just as bewildered as I am, beak slack with no words of false pride or witty remarks. What is going on? Who is this bird that terrifies even the  _ doctor?  _ And is all of this...my fault?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tohri's going to be the irredeemable but laughable villain, then Lusamine should be the irredeemable and terrifying as shit villain that makes even Emma worry for her enemy.


	4. Finding the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
> Finding out what Lusamine is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UimCdJkUDHI

_ 9/16/????  _

I exited the infirmary after my mandated daily check-up with Dr. Esprit, and started to make my way up to the library. As I briskly passed through the halls and up the stairs, I heard whispers among the students, glancing at me and pointing at the bandages and ice packs held and wrapped around me. I tried to not look at them, because I already have enough looking and talking for one day with that morning interview, even though all I really did was look more pitiful than I am now, force a grin and say “It was terrifying and I hope my friend gets better soon”. But their whispers were still audible for me to listen, and that bothered me a lot.

“Did you know that she actually told the bird to go away?” 

  
  
“No way! She fought the bird and won! The bird fled before she can capture her though.”

“Of course she wouldn’t fight the bird and win! It was all Black!”

“Who’s that bird? Do you think Cedrinus’s family may be part of the mob and that’s an enemy?”

“That’s stupid! Maybe she was a bird who had a bone to pick with his dad! His dad did die pretty young, right? He must have been a criminal!”

Ridiculous theories and rumors continued as I went. While I didn’t want to think of the worst case scenario and dismiss it as the signature creative craziness of the students with the secret underground labs and experiments and book slamming ghosts, I couldn’t help but think they may be onto something. While both Trevor’s parents had lived during the war and could have inhaled some of the dangerous gases from the bombs or suffered from some other sort of long term damage, it’s also quite possible they may have been part of some criminal organization. I don’t know a lot about his dad, other than he was a very passionate and smart bird that Ms. Feu believed to be her soulmate, but after the wedding and having Trevor, he became a deadbeat and focused on work until he died when Trevor was really young. However, he’s still remembered fondly by her for some weird reason, and I never dared to figure out what would happen if I spoke a bad word about him in front of her.

Ms. Feu herself also acts kinda weird whenever she talks about her past, because whenever she talks about her vivid experiences as an investigative journalist, traversing through the dangers of a post-war city in attempts to inform everyone the true horrors they need to reconstruct from, it sounds...cold. Like she’s rehearsing it again. And while this is an extreme yet has some loose basis conclusion, she may have been part of an anti-human organization, which explains her cold repetition being a reporter at certain points of her healthy life. She was extremely aggressive to me when I rescued Trevor as a kid and pretty hostile to my parents until after living near her as neighbors for several years. Also, while she had a substantial amount of money since her family was rich, albeit looked down upon because of being born from an affair, and Mr. Cedrinus was also quite wealthy himself, I’m not so sure if that wealth came from legitimate or moral means...

When I finally arrived at the library, I saw no one but X, a usual sight whenever I drop by here for studying. 

“Hey X!” I greeted, heading towards his table.

When he looked up from his book, his eyes widened, a change from the usual glum and cold expression.

“Ms. Gabena, what in the gods’ name had happened to you?” he asked.

“You didn’t hear?” I questioned, setting my bag and my ice pack for my nose down on the table. “Trevor and I got attacked by a weird looking shiny Pidgeot using Hurricane yesterday while we were on the track, going home. Black stopped the Pidgeot and I managed to convince her to leave us alone, but Trevor broke his wings, his beak, his legs, and some other bones.”

“Is he okay?” he asked quickly.

I nodded. “He has to stay there for several days, but he’ll be fine. He’s just worried that he can’t pay the bills and other things for his mom, but she said it will be taken care of. Headmaster Oak will increase security for the school and also give Trevor some jobs that he promises will be safer for him to have…” I shrugged. “I don’t get what he means, but at least Trevor has support.”

X nodded sympathetically. “That’s good for him. He definitely sounds like an overworked bird.”

“I asked Headmaster Oak when I was in the infirmary yesterday about why the Pidgeot’s appearance is different from the other ones, having more feathers, different colors, and appearing bigger. He said it’s because of Mega Evolution, a temporary higher state of evolution, and that there’s a book about it here. Do you know where it is?”

X gave me a suspicious glance. “Are you trying to chase after her?”

I shook my head, which made him sigh in relief. “No, because the doctor won’t tell me her name, even though she seems to know her, and the headmaster doesn’t want to call the cops on her, which is even more concerning! The doctor justified it as that they wouldn’t be able to arrest her, but that’s no good excuse! I really want to but I have no leads, I’m in a really terrible state right now, and I know she’s really dangerous, but...I just need to know.”

X nodded. “That definitely is suspicious, and your want to make sense of this situation is deeply understandable. However, you should sit down and rest. I’ll find the book for you.”

I sighed, taking a seat and picked up my ice pack to put on my nose, then gave him a small, pained smile. “Thanks X. It’s good that I can count on you.”

X closed his book and got up from his seat, moving swiftly to the shelf of battle books. With some quick searching, he pulled out a book and ran over to the table, revealing a small, brown, old-looking book titled  _ A Collection of Descriptions of Mega Evolved Pokemon, _ with a helix emblazoned underneath it. He then set the book in front of me and opened it to the first page, which was titled  _ “An Overview of Mega Evolution”.  _ I continued to read:

_ ‘Mega Evolution is a technique that has been used for thousands of years, requiring the combination of a Pokemon of a certain species to wear an accessory holding the Mega Stone that corresponds with its species and a Key Stone in an accessory worn on their trusted trainer, or an Awakening stone when in lack of a human. It is a dangerous technique to use without proper training and trust when between a human and a Pokemon, and even more perilous if the Pokemon is using the Awakening stone for extensive periods of time. It has been observed to cause the Pokemon to go berserk and a violent rampage, suffer from extreme illness, mental instability theorized to be caused by amplifications of emotions, high blood pressure, organ damage, and even death. Taking off an Awakening stone, a Keystone, or a Mega Stone makes the Pokemon return to their natural state, however, if the Keystone or an Awakening stone is taken off without the user’s consent, it causes a strong illness that can lead to falling unconscious.” _

“She is most definitely not a trainer’s Pokemon,” I said, shaking my head. “She seems too selfish and prideful to deign to listen to a human, and the way she talked to me encourages it further. But man, she really is obsessed with beauty if she doesn’t care about the consequences.”

Hmmm...I remembered that necklace around her. Perhaps it holds the Awakening stone?

“But Awakening stones are exceedingly rare,” X pointed out, then rubbed his chin. “How could she have gotten it?”

I skimmed over its discussion of the origins of Mega Evolution and reached to flip the page, but X gently slapped my hand. “I’ll turn the page for you. I know where the page on Mega Evolved Pidgeot is.”

“My arms aren’t broken, X!”

“You should still not strain yourself,” he scolded as he flipped the pages quickly for me. Finally, he stopped at a page showing a faded picture of a flying Pidgeot that looked exactly like that strange bird, except they didn’t have golden, darker yellow, and purple feathers, but light brown, magenta, and light blue ones. 

“I always liked how Mega Pidgeot looked,” X commented. “It’s so majestic and pristine, even in the heat of battle...I wish I can be like that.”

I nodded. “It is indeed very pretty...it certainly would improve that vain birds’ appearance.”

  
I read below it:

_ ‘New Ability: No Guard - Both the user and their foe are guaranteed to hit the other, regardless of change to accuracy and evasion.’ _

“No wonder how she could hit both of us with Hurricane…” I muttered.

I read further, learning that Mega Evolving made her grew quite a bit bigger and heavier, and that it would drastically increase her Special Attack, gives a nice increase to her battle Speed, and a slight increase in Defense and Special Defense. I then reached to more detailed description of changes, which I read:

_ ‘Pidgeot’s muscles grow exceptionally strong after Mega Evolution, now able to fly without rest for two weeks. It also becomes more capable of making stronger, larger gales that can hit without fail. It can do much more devastating damage than knocking down mere large trees, being reported to cause major damage on a skyscraper. They are very prideful of their appearance, and any stain it can gain from it can provoke it into a violent rage.’ _

“That’s very assuring,” I remarked, gesturing for X to close the book. “A very physically strong Pokemon is running around and has nearly endless stamina and can destroy skyscrapers.”

“It is indeed a good thing Black has taken her down, but I do wonder how come you haven’t heard of her before,” he said.

“She has a grudge against someone in this school,” I said. “Obviously it has something to do with Trevor, but the other day, I saw a camera next to the infirmary and destroyed it. When I told Dr. Esprit about it, she just immediately made a conclusion on who that bird was. So that bird definitely has a score to settle with the doctor, and doing it in a very creepy and illegal way.”

X grimaced, as if he remembered something unpleasant. He then quickly said, “You won’t chase after her, will you, Ms. Gabena?”

I shook my head, the guilt of destroying that camera sinking in. “I’m not going to do another brash thing, especially right now. I’m just going to rest for a while and focus on school. Besides, I haven’t eaten yet, and I’m going to do that now. Thank you for the help, X.”

“You’re welcome, Y,” he said, pulling the book into his wing and going off to put it away. I took out my lunch and started eating it, despite not feeling very hungry. I now know why she’s so violent and insane, but I still don’t know who she is, and what she wants. Maybe I shouldn’t have read about it...but if I never did, I would never be satisfied.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't pay attention to Hatoful Boyfriend birthdays, but I will make a special exception for Ryuuji, because April 17th is his birthday, and it's still the 17th here. Happy birthday Ryuuji, I hope you get a mud cake that has big chocolate chips that are actually just rocks. That's how much of a godawful dad you are, and how much character you have outside of doing your role in the story.
> 
> On a lighter note and because I forgot, happy very late birthday Dia. Hope you get a lot of good food and cake.


	5. Lusamine Crashes the School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=755s  
> Lusamine’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0  
> Rakutsu’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

Today’s the school festival, much to the surprise of many students, including me. It’s definitely weird to have one after two students literally got attacked a little over a week ago, but the faculty insisted to do so because security has increased and that it can help us relax, especially after the media attention already has faded away. Trevor unfortunately still can’t return to school because of his injuries, but mine have at least gotten better enough that they only hurt if pressed on roughly. I’m well enough to work, but I don’t have my shift today, so it’s the perfect opportunity to go get my notebook that I accidentally left behind in the infirmary. But I feel really uncomfortable walking near it alone, even when the doctor is advising the science club. The hallway to the infirmary always creates this sense of...dread.

When I entered the office, I saw an open window and the weird Pidgeot, head feathers now styled in a ponytail bun, her wings in one of the file shelves. She turned to me, and instantly, I wanted to flee.

“YOU!” she cried, bristling her feathers.

“H-Hello there,” I greeted, struggling to muster a small smile that seemed to make my face burn in pain again. “I-It’s g-great to meet you!”

“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE LIBEL OF MY PRISTINE NAME!” she screeched. “JUST OVER A WEEK AGO, I GOT A LETTER BY THAT DISGRACE OF A PIDGEOT THREATENING TO SUE  _ ME _ , FOR ATTEMPTING TO DELIVER JUSTICE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN TO NOT TRUST A SNIVELING DIRTCRALWER!”

Vigilantism, assault against a minor, and trespassing were illegal last time I checked, miss. Just be glad that it hasn’t actually happened because no one wants to deal with you. 

“Oh I’m so, so,  _ so _ sorry,” I replied quickly. “I tried, I really did, to convince him that it really was an accident, but he wouldn’t believe me! Can’t you believe the nerve of him? He wouldn’t believe such a dazzling bird like you didn’t mean to intend harm!”

Gods, I want to throw up my breakfast and snacks right now.

She calmed down at my flattery, then suddenly glared at me. “What are you doing here, uninvited in the office of that pathetic excuse of a doctor?”

“I work here for a club, I just forgot something and went back to get it,” I answered, then shot back my own glare. “What are  _ you _ doing here, uninvited? You know you shouldn’t be here, or else the cameras will catch you, and you’re going to deal with media attention and very likely taking out a lot of money from your pocket.” I moved over to see what her wings were holding, which looked like...a camera?

“Plus, setting up a camera on the doctor is super creepy and invasive of her privacy.”

“Ah, so you’re a subordinate of Crocea-Franxi,” she coldly said, which made me shudder from the surprising lack of emotion in her voice. 

Wait a minute, Crocea-Franxi? Is that an alias of the doctor? Well, she got a shitton more shady, even though she technically is on our side and has a solid albeit selfish reason to. 

“Doesn’t mean I like her,” I pointed out. “I want to find out what she’s planning, what she do to my friends, and add my work experience in the infirmary onto my resume. I’ll be happy to never work for her again.”

She relaxed a little, yet still glaring at me. “Of course that’s how you dirtcrawlers go about it. Never knowing the truest sense of honor or battle or glory, but merely hiding in your mud, digging for the most precious of stones.”

I rather live in mud and dig for those stones than die righteously and stupidly, thank you. And unlike you, I’m a student who has to be open to other prospects in the future because living in the wild alone doesn’t work out sometimes. 

“Either way, you should be leaving,” I said, pointing at the window. “Cameras are around here and you don’t want to get sued, do you? Especially with a witness here?”

“And another one too,” a familiar voice called from behind me, and we both turned around to see Rakutsu, revealing his true, darker colors glaring deadly daggers at the Pidgeot.

Surprisingly, the Pidgeot seemed to get the message from an angry Rakutsu, then snarled, “It seems I have been cornered. But do not expect this to be the last of me!”

She then flew out of the window, a yellow business card fluttering out of her wings. I turned to Rakutsu, who now was looking at me with surprising concern.

“Are you okay, Y?”

“Yeah, I am, but why did you come here?” I asked.

He looked down in embarrassment. “A...bad feeling, I suppose. I thought it was odd you didn’t come over to visit my class’s cafe, so I went over to yours. I asked Black where you were and he said you left to the infirmary. I flew over here, and it looks like I managed to help you out of a sticky situation.”

“Awww, thank you,” I said, my heart feeling light for some reason. “But unfortunately, we have to take care of some things first.” I pointed towards the gap in the shelf where the camera was.

He craned his head a little, his eyes widening when he realized what was in there. I ran over to the shelf and making sure I wasn’t caught on camera, yanked it off the shelf and stuffed it in my bag, then picked up my notebook. Rakutsu flew over to the card and picked it up.

“Lusamine Laetitia-Aethera,” he read, then showed it to me. “It even has her workplace address and ways to contact her.”

“Why would she leave that there if she wants to avoid us?” I wondered. “And how did Mr. Oak know her location?”

He said nothing but swiped a pen off the doctor’s desk, writing down something on the card’s back, then beckoned me towards him. He then turned to leave, and I followed after. He started walking down the hall slowly, and I did too. “What did you say to her?” he questioned seriously. 

“I said that I really don’t like the doctor and want to find out what she’s up to,” I answered, a bit scared of how stern he is right now. 

He looked down and put his wing underneath his beak in thought. “Hmm...it’s clear that you have gotten into her good graces, and we both share a common goal.”

“We do?” I asked, confused.

He nodded. “I dislike the doctor as much as you do, Y. I want to find out just as much as you do about her, however, I am really busy, so I can’t do a lot of prying. I really don’t like this idea because it can put you in danger, but how about you have a meeting with her at this really great cafe I know? I even wrote the address on the card’s back. Of course, that means we can’t tell about her being here to Mr. Oak...”

  
Both ease and fear settled down on me, that I can only ask, “You too?”

He nodded again, a small, relieved smile forming on his face as if those motives were a burden he finally was able to lift. “I don’t want to pressure you to do it, but if you want to, that’s beneficial for both of us. She’ll be easier to talk to with your flattery and mutual dislike of the doctor, but she is very unpredictable, seeming to be in a sort of permanent state of Mega Evolution. And if we choose to do so, we absolutely cannot have Mr. Oak or Dr. Esprit know about this.”

“I really don’t like the idea of talking with her,” I admitted. “She was really speciest to me.”

He nodded sympathetically. “Again, that’s all up to you, Y. I want you to feel as safe as much as possible.”

“But even then, if we want to get what we want, we don’t have a lot of options,” I pointed out. “The doctor may be on our side, but can we even trust her? Apparently Aethera referred to her with a different name. We don’t even know what her  _ actual  _ name is.”

I thought I saw something strange in Rakutsu’s eyes, but vanished instantly. “Either way, we can’t let her know about this, lest we lose the trust of Aethera and find ourselves in a dead end.”

This is a very murky, unclear territory. Like Rakutsu said, she’s unpredictable with emotions yet really easy to manipulate, yet I don’t think I can tolerate her long enough that I’ll get out unscathed. However, I want to know what the doctor’s up to, what are her reasons for doing all of this suspicious stuff. We don’t know how well Aethera knows the doctor, but any info on her is valuable enough, and Aethera herself can explain why she wanted to attack Trevor. But the worst case scenario is that she doesn’t actually know her or doesn’t tell, and I’ll have wasted time and probably get severe injuries. At the same time, if she knows why the doctor’s doing this...at least I can feel a bit more at peace, even if I don’t truly know my friends’ fates

“You don’t need to decide now but just in case, Y,” he added, giving me the card. “We have the school festival to enjoy today, and not under a time limit. You can mull it over once you’re free. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’ll want some lunch and once I’m free…” He glanced down, as if in embarrassment. “...enjoy the festival with me?”

I nodded, smiling at the idea. “Yeah...that sounds really good. I’ll put it aside then.”

We then headed back to the festival, enjoying the food and ourselves with games and other attractions together. But I still can’t feel at ease, and I don’t think Rakutsu is either, despite covering it up very well. Why does she desperately want to know what the doctor is precisely doing? What does she want from her, to the point that she would not give a damn if she gets sued or arrested?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some slow burn Rakutsu/Y, because that was rather light in his story.


	6. Visiting Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0

_10/6/????_

Today, I’m at the hospital because I managed to find some free time talking to him. I haven’t been able to visit him since the week after Aethera went on our campus, with having to help prepare the school festival, homework, tests, hunting and gathering food for winter, and Trevor himself having to get surgeries for his wings and beak, and recover. I asked Ms. Feu if she wanted to come, but apparently she felt sick, so I’m alone.

I entered the visitor’s registration table, earning the surprised glance of the Staraptor at the desk. I ignored it, and asked, “Can I see Trevor Feu-Cedrinus? I’m Yvonne Gabena, his best friend.”

The Staraptor scrolled through the computer, and nodded. “Yes, he’s well to visit.” She put a clipboard with a pen out. “Sign in, and go to E-18. It’s down the hallway and to the left.” She pointed down to the left. “But please wash your hands thoroughly first in the bathroom down there.”

I signed in, and went to the bathroom as she requested. When I was done, I made my way down the white hallway. Walking in here makes me feel very nervous...the doctor probably creeped me out near medical places in general, but the idea that all those birds behind these beige doors, sick, dying, or too injured to move also unnerves me. Even though I know I’m a young, very healthy girl, the nagging thought that eventually, I too, will either end up here, or die alone in the wilderness, cries louder.

But youth and health don’t matter. Trevor’s beak is fractured, requiring a surgery that would drain away much of the dwindling wealth of his family, and his wings need to recover until he can go back to school, where he’ll be thrown with much more work. I could be carried here in a gurney right now because of one bad choice, or in here with Trevor because Aethera wasn’t stopped soon enough.

When I finally arrived at Trevor’s room, he was lying in bed, eyes closed, bandage around his beak, and brace around his head. His wings and legs were in low-hanging slings, which looked really uncomfortable even though it wasn’t high.

“Hey Trevor,” I greeted softly, pulling a chair and sitting next to him.

He opened his eyes, and gave a slight nod. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

A slight nod. 

“Do you want me to talk about what happened while you’re gone?”

Another slight nod.

I sighed, rubbing my hands. “Well, as you know, the school festival started without a hitch.”

His eyes widened.

“Yeah I know, it’s really weird too,” I agreed, looking out the window. “But I had fun. I got to eat a bunch of tasty snacks, and spend time with Rakutsu.”

And also met that batshit insane bird who attacked us in the doctor’s office, but I’d rather not tell you that.

His eyes casted down, then glanced at me questioningly.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t do anything bad,” I assured. “We just had fun. He’s really a nice guy, despite his flirtatiousness.”

He gave a slight nod, but it was clear he was wary about it. He then looked at me in concern.

“What is it, Trevor?”

He flicked his head up. I brushed my fingers over the closed up scratches. He gave a slight nod.

“Well, I’m fine now, thanks to time and the doctor’s inspection,” I said, then laughed. “Surprisingly, she was very nice. I don’t feel sick or anything, and I’m doing better.”

He nodded a bit, but it was clear he’s still worried.

“Don’t think too much about the doctor, okay Trevor?” I asked, placing my hand on the bed. “You should focus on spending time with me right now.”

He nodded a bit, and closed his eyes, probably enjoying the peace. I tried to think of more conversation topics that didn’t require extensive communication. It’s...weird, basically talking to myself in a quiet room, even though there’s someone who’ll listen. I wish he was attached to a heart monitor or something, just to make this silence more bearable. But instead, he’s attached to an IV bag.

I decided that now’s the best time to say it, yet I looked down on the ground, too ashamed to look at him in this awful state. “I’m sorry for not being able to visit you more. I was super busy, and I couldn’t come because–”

He shook his head slightly, which seemed to mean “It’s fine”. But even then, I still can’t help but feel guilty. If it weren’t for my recklessness, he wouldn’t have to be in this state right now. And almost all of my wounds have closed up, only closed up scratches. My nose is still fine. But Trevor got the worst of it than I do, with having to face not talking and eating issues for a while, maybe for a long time, and working harder to not only support himself and his mother, but to pay for the medicine. On top of that, there’s a bunch of missed schoolwork and classes he has to make up.

“It, it really isn’t,” I sighed, burying myself into my hands. “I know that you were scared and lonely, and I should have at least spared one day...”

And I should have left that godsdamned camera alone.   
  


He shook his head again, giving me a worried, pleading look that I wasn’t so sure I really deserve. But I didn’t want to argue with him anymore, because now, I  _ know  _ that I need to talk with her. I can’t back out. I need to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. I hate seeing Trevor like this. I hate thinking I’ll see him like this again, or worse: not moving at all. No amount of “I’m sorrys” is going to keep him safe. 

I smiled, thinking of him happy and free of the threat of death. “You’re really nice, you know that Trevor? I’m really glad that we’re friends.”

His eyes twinkled in happiness. 

“Well...I have to leave now. I got more hunting to do,” I said, which was partially true. “Good-bye Trevor, and rest well.”

He gave me a slight nod, the twinkle of happiness still there. I turned away and left, clutching my bag as I went down the hallways and out the hospital, moving as fast as I could. I must go home quickly. It must be now, instead of later.

* * *

When I arrived home, I sat down and set all my things next to me, taking out my phone. I then pulled out the card from my bag and recited, “Lusa...mine...Aethera...Laeteata.”

Ugh, I don’t even know I got this right…it has an accent over the e too. And with how batshit insane she is, she’ll probably get angry at me for saying her name wrong, hang me up, track down where the call is, and kill me, assuming she even picks up.

And even if she doesn’t want to kill me for saying her name wrong, she’s really specist, probably is affiliated with a shady organization and doesn’t want to talk about it to avoid getting arrested, very powerful, oh, and did I mention mentally unstable? I can tell the doctor tomorrow about her trespassing and have her be dealt with. I don’t need to worry about Trevor. That’s easy. That’s very easy. 

But then I’ll be back at square one with what happened to Shauna and Wally. I still know nothing, and my only help is Rakutsu, who’s creepily vague despite encouraging me to talk with Aethera. 

I have to talk with her. I need to get to the bottom of this madness. I just have to put up a facade...that isn’t so hard, but it is tiring.

I went into the call app, typing down the numbers on the card. After a few rings, a familiar feminine voice said, “Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia speaking.”

“Hello Ms. Lusamine Aethera-Laeti...Laeti…”

“Laeti _ syia _ ,” she corrected. “Ms. Aethera-Laetisyia.”

“Ms. Aethera-Laetisyia,” I said, muttering the second surname’s pronunciation to myself. “I am Y Gabena, a student of Rainbow Wing Academy that wants to talk in private with you.” I felt very uneasy about revealing my real name to her even though she may have already known. “You saw me before in the infirmary two weeks ago.”

“I have no interest in lowly beings like you,” she replied instantly.

Ah yes, specism at its finest.

“But I have full access to the infirmary!” I said quickly. “I know a thing or two about Dr. Esprit! And remember, I don’t like her, like you do, and want to know more about her!”

“...So you want to be my informant?” she asked, clearly interested.

“...Well I suppose,” I answered, shrugging despite my heart pounding so loudly. “As long as you stop going onto this campus, stop attacking random birds, stop putting up secret cameras, meet me up at this cafe I want, and tell me what  _ you _ know, I can give you the information.”

“Well, I am a very busy bird with places to be and people to see! But hmmm...I have an open slot in my schedule next month, on November 8th at 4 PM, to be precise.”

“Great! I can make it there!” I said, thanking the gods for this stroke of luck. “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to talk with you! I want us to meet at Ho-Oh’s Brew.”

I heard some silence and typing, followed by a reply, “That sounds like a very lovely place. Very well, until then.”

I then went onto the message app, my thumb hovering over my conversation with Trevor. Maybe I should…

No. I don’t want anyone else to know. And I don’t want him to worry either.

I then scrolled down to find my conversation with Rakutsu. I then texted to him: 

_ “I decided to meet up with her at the cafe you wanted on November 8th, 4 PM.” _

A few moments later, he replied:

_ “Great, excellent even. Did anything else pop up when you called her?” _

I texted back:

_ “I made a deal with her that I will tell whatever I know about the doctor if she doesn’t act like a creep and tells me what I want.” _

He replied again:

_ “How very smart of you, mon amie. Though are you certain about this?” _

I texted back:

_ “Yes, I am. I’ll do it. Don’t worry.” _

He replied:

_ “How strong-willed of you, mon amie. Please do be careful.” _

I put my phone down. Careful, huh? What really is careful around her?

But she’s easy to control with a pretty word. If I can keep doing that...maybe I’ll be safe.

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fractured beaks are serious injuries for birds, and may never be fully recoverable. However, considering this is the Pokemon world and run by birds, they have advanced technology that makes it not so detrimental in the long-term, though of course, that means more debt.
> 
> Originally, I didn't intend to write a chapter of Y talking with Trevor and have Y calling up Lusamine as its own chapter, but this is the more better route for telling the story, so I merged both events into one chapter.


	7. Cafe Date with Lusamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafe theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou2EXyFz8p4  
> Lusamine’s backstory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SjOkb3kVgI  
> Y’s realizations and conclusions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw
> 
> There are references to pedophillia/ephebophillia and cheating around the middle of the chapter, though again, it isn't anything that is actually seen.

_ 11/8/???? _

Oh gods, it’s finally the day that I’ll meet that batshit insane Pidgeot, Lusamine Aethera-Laetiddy. Even though Trevor has already recovered from those injuries, now doing fine and well at school and I really should back out from this, at the same time...I really want to know what her business is, what the doctor is up to, and plus, she may come and attack us again. After all, all of this is happening because of me.

__

Well, time to be a fake bitch and hope I get what I want and maybe keep her away from the school campus, or realize I wasted several hours that could have been used for assignments and studying for nothing. I better hurry...she’ll be waiting, and I don’t think she’s a patient one.

* * *

When I entered the cafe, I was immediately taken by the soothing atmosphere it gave. The walls were a light orange like Ho-Oh’s feathers, with white striped frames underneath it. There were paintings of Ho-Oh, Lugia, and the Legendary Birds, stylized and using their powers in a majestic way, along with pictures of absolutely delicious food and drinks. There was a set of stairs at the back, which led to the second floor. There were wide windows next to every two mahogany tables that were next to the wall, revealing the bustle of the city.

__

I couldn’t find Aethera, in the room, so I went up to the Dodrio at the counter, waiting patiently for a customer. When I approached them, their eyes brightened, and said, “Are you Yvonne Gabena? Ms. Aethera-Laetitia has been waiting for you.”

__

I nodded. “Yes, that’s me! She’s on the second floor?”

__

She nodded. “Indeed!” She pulled out a menu from underneath the counter, then said, “Place your order now, and I’ll have it brought up to you soon!”

__

I read over it, pulled out some cash out of my pocket, placed it down, then looked up to her and said, “I want a cup of warm black milk tea with green beans.”

__

She nodded, typing into the cash register then taking the money. “Thank you very much! Have a good time!”

__

I then went up the stairs, admiring the paintings of flowers and Pokemon playing in the meadows. When I finished the flight, I was met with the unfortunate sight of no one but Ms. Aethera in the room, seated next to a window and sipping out of a mug. She was wearing her head feathers in a bun and I think had different eye colors than before. She must be either being fashionable or trying hard to not get caught by the police.

__

I took a seat in front of her, and gave her my best widest smile. “Hello, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia. You look very lovely today.”

__

She smiled, flicking strands of her head feathers backwards as she set the mug down. “Why, thank you. It is great to see you still maintain your excellent tastes for a human despite all the muck that has blinded your eyes.”

__

Can’t I try to be nice without you giving me backhanded compliments?

__

“Well yes, but now before I give you what you want, I want to know what’s your connection with Dr. Esprit,” I asked. “Why do you put up cameras watching her?”

__

“Are you truly too blind to see!?” she exclaimed. “Essentia Crocea-Franxi is my archnemesis! The source of evil that I must one day vanquish!”

__

Yeah it’s obvious that she’s evil, but with that kind of “rivalry”, I can only imagine it would turn into some sort of twisted lust. ...Fuck, I think I just scarred myself with that thought. 

__

“And also, that name you refer to her as...I assume that “Emma Esprit” is an alias?” I asked.

__

She shook her head. “You seem to be a worthless informant! Of course it’s an alias! She’s a sniveling rat who refuses to show her true self, her true name to the world! She only hides in the shadows, stealing and destroying whatever she wants for her own selfish benefit!”

__

Well I mean, that kinda does sound like her.

__

“And she also happened to have destroyed  _ mine,”  _ she snarled, tears forming in her eyes.

__

Hmmm...now I’m not sure if the doctor actually was responsible for whatever “harm” that befell on Aethera since she’s still alive and physically well, but I have to give the benefit of the doubt.

__

I gave her a sympathetic look. “You can tell me if you want. You’re clearly hurting...it’ll be better if you tell it to someone.”

__

She nodded, wiping away her tears. “Very well then. I shall tell you...of my horrible story, when we worked together in the same laboratory.”

__

“When we first met, it was a time of great fortune, for I had a loving husband named Mohn, a grand house, and two adorable and good children named Gladion and Lillie.”

__

Could she be talking about Ms. Lillie Kukui of Puanani Cafe? Then again, Lillie is a common name over at the area Alola’s located in, so probably a coincidence.

__

“While my work was in Kalos and they were in Alola, I still made sure to always talk to them every night and visit them during the holidays.“ A nostalgic smile was on her face, and hadn’t I known her, I would have thought she was a sad bird, bitter from the pain of life. “I was talking with her supervisor after another proposal of my branch was accepted, and I had been very impressed because I thought he was a bird who talks grandly but had no substance. His whore of a fiance, the head of another department, happened to be there and insulted me for the truth of my words and my standing within our workplace, then got scolded by Essentia Crocea-Franxi, her new colleague!”

__

I nodded and smiled. It’s kind of hard imagining the doctor being really that mad over an attention whore.

__

“She was a mere child at the time, evolved but still very small and just started to have adolescent feathers, and spoke without a care of her status! She showed how truly pathetic that whore was! And then she proceeded to insult me, calling me  _ ungrateful  _ and not worth spending breath on! Ungrateful! Can you believe the nerve of her!?”

__

I nodded and smiled again, urging her to continue despite the fact that this sounds so petty as hell and also really shady. What kind of lab hires kids? ...Then again, I’m pretty sure whatever business Rakutsu is involved in is definitely not for highschoolers, which is even more shady.

__

“And then after that, she proceeded to usurp me in glory!” she cried. “Time after time, I fell wayside to her lowly department, losing more of our budget to her, dull and brainless compared to me, wise and beautiful!” She then slammed her wing, her eyes burning with a madness that terrified the shit out of me. “Until finally, one day, they decided to demonstrate a new, very important suit that would enhance a Pokemon’s powers, using her as the model and leaving  _ me  _ in the shadows of obscurity.”

__

“Excuse me miss, your tea’s ready,” a waiter called, and we both turned around to see a Swellow carrying a platter with a steaming mug in it, walking towards me.

__

“Thank you, sir,” I said as he set it down. He then flew away briskly, leaving me alone with this batshit insane super strong bird again. “Continue.”

__

“So that night, I had snuck into rearrange the wires of the equipment, add a little of my...flair into it,” she continued, a maniacal grin growing on her face. “Then the next day, when she demonstrated it...poof! Sparks flew everywhere! Her agonized cries echoed throughout the room! The panic of her dearest colleagues! It was...it was exhilarating then and now!” 

__

Aethera cackled madly, as if that memory was the best day of her life. I nodded, giving her an awkward smile as I sipped my tea, hoping it would calm myself to not pass out. Oh dear legendaries...she is so much crazier than I would have thought. No wonder why even _ Esprit, _ of all birds, is scared as all hell of her. 

__

Suddenly she let out a very disappointed sigh, her eyes creased in fury again. “Unfortunately, she didn’t die from that little incident, but she was never able to fly again, never able to see color or anything without the aid of her glasses. And even with those disabilities, she still surpassed me in an entirely different department!” 

__

Aethera started heaving, as if it took a lot of effort from her to say those words. Now, I feel...weird about Esprit. She obviously is up to something very illegal and very immoral, but from what Ms. Aethera did, she had a really rough life. She obviously had no family to support her since she started working at a really young age, probably was caught up in some very shady stuff, but couldn’t leave because she had no one to go to, and on top of that, got into a really bad accident and has to suffer from debilitating, life-long injuries, all downplayed in favor for Aethera’s own selfishness. Yet Esprit still came out on top in the end, with fame to her name and a lot of money, which is really admirable of her. But...I don’t think I ever saw her have a friend, or make any hint or mention that she has a social life. All I know is that she has scorn for whatever “romantic” escapades Rakutsu and I have, but honestly, I would too. 

__

Suddenly, Aethera slammed her wing against the table again, making me jump and accidentally splatter some tea on me. “And then finally, I had enough of it. I decided to make a grand improvement on the dazzling Mega Evolution, by making it last as long as the user lives instead of having to be stopped for the safety of health. And its first user shall be...me!”

__

No wonder why Aethera’s like this now. Though considering that she tried to kill Esprit before, I guess she  _ always  _ was like this. Good gods...

__

“My supervisor and my husband were adamant against my ideas, but they were fools!” she cried, then placed a wing on her chest as sparkles conveniently appeared around her. “For I still am as beautiful and strong as I had been years ago! My supervisor deemed it as a failure and an impediment to the party, but he was a bird blinded for his love for Crocea-Franxi!”

__

What the...what the  _ fuck? _

__

“Wasn’t he...married by then? And how old was...Crocea?”

__

She nodded, just as disgusted and furious as I am. “Indeed he was married to that whore, and had a very young child too waiting back home! That whore has spoken so much blasphemy against my name to the point that I despise to refer to her by her name, but she had made a covenant with that bird, and he broke it. Crocea was, if my memory was correct, not even an adult under the eyes of the law! He refused to see  _ my  _ beauty, only blinded by his sick desires! And that is why I refuse to speak of his name, for when I think of it, I shudder in disgust.”

__

Okay, I really can’t trust her word since she’s obviously batshit insane and really hates the doctor, so maybe her supervisor being a huge creep isn’t true. But that actually kinda explains why the doctor is so fucked up now. I’m not sure how, but it explains  _ a lot _ . Esprit probably wasn’t just a heartless bitch, she was just a victim of circumstances out of her control. I feel so...uncomfortable about this revelation. It’s so much easier to hate someone when you don’t really know them...

__

Aethera then sighed, tears welling up in her eyes again. “Anyways, the true atrocity that Crocea has committed against me was during a very important showing of world-bending proportions of Mohn! He and some Mienshao partner of his had created an artificial wormhole that would allow travel to different dimensions!” A sad smile appeared. “It was supposed to be the best day of his life for him. But it was the last. When the wormhole was turned on, it burst into flames. He was caught in them, and I wanted to...I wanted to save him.” 

__

She started crying and covered her face. I was tempted to give her an assuring pat on the shoulder, but with her hatred towards me, her unjustified violence towards Trevor, and the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that there’s something missing or exaggerated in this story makes me not feel very sympathetic towards her at all or want to touch her. 

__

It took several minutes for her to recover herself, where by then, her face was twisted with hateful, bloodthirsty fury, one that made me want to flee from this cafe and hide into my cave forever, where no one but wild Pokemon will bother me. But still, I stayed, and hear her say, “But that wretched rat, that demon in Pokemon form, took me away from him. She stopped me in my movements, and then pulled me away from there, not heeding my cries and pleads. She had taken the love of my life, my children’s father, tearing apart my family, the only solace through those hard times without a care or punishment.”

__

But weren’t those flames dangerous for–you know what, there’s no use applying logic to a mad bird. Though I’m surprised the doctor has a kind heart, despite Lusamine being awful to her. Then again, the doctor didn’t seem to really interact with her all that much, probably fearing her because she knows about her project.

__

“So I left that laboratory, who did not care about my plight, left my home, the chains of the awful past, left the children who did not care of avenging their father, and have been planning since.” A small, maniacal smile formed on her face, glancing up at me. “And now...I have finally found where she hid, and I intend to crush her into dust.”

__

I took several more gulps of my now cold tea, trying to process this really lengthy and kinda crazy life story of hers that I’m not sure if it really is true or not. When I finally had gotten the gist down in my mind, I asked, “Okay...then why did you have to attack Trevor, that Fletchinder? He’s innocent.”

__

Her face wrinkled in disgust. “He’s the scum of the earth! His blood is impure to the prestige of your school! And so are you, and I would have also crushed you into the dirt you were born from if it weren’t for your open ear to the tragedy that is my life!”

__

She scarily reminds me of Ruby...except Ruby isn’t this violent or crazy. Though at least I know I’m on her good side by listening to her pour out her problems on me. But  _ good gods… _ killing students over their  _ heritage _ ? The hell does “impure blood” mean?

__

“Well, I can say that your hatred towards the doctor is  _ very much  _ justified,” I started, giving my best sympathetic smile as I sipped some tea. “However, do you know if she commits other atrocities, like say...experimenting on birds?”

__

“You humans are truly too lazy to think for yourselves!” she scoffed. “Of course she has. Having a living canvas is the true way for one to execute their masterpieces, though hers are more like a child’s mud pie.”

__

Way to handle revealing such sensitive and really disturbing information. That explains why Wally was so grateful when I burst into the infirmary that day. But was Shauna a victim of it? She was always quite gloomy and not really liking being touched. Yet she never really insulted the doctor either, which is weird since she’ll have plenty of criticism and insults for those she didn’t like.

__

My heart pounded in excitement and fear, and so I pressed on, “Do you know who she works for, if she does? Do you have a theory on why there are students at my school who is a part of her infirmary team or the clubs she advises and why many of them disappear?”

__

She scoffed. “It’s none of my business to know who she’s allied with, or the details. She clearly has swayed such young minds to follow in her dull, ugly ways. All I care for is her head.”

__

I would have expected her to know about that...but maybe she’s hiding something? They both worked together, so maybe they’re part of a criminal organization? Seems very likely…

__

“But now I have done my part of the deal, what information do you have of the doctor?” she asked, glaring down at me.

__

I looked back at her as calmly as I can, then said, “She is very private, refuses to let anyone touch her desk, has roughly 40 birds in her clubs she advised and/or in her infirmary team last year, before they all disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and there’s only me and one other bird on the team right now. That’s all I know.”

__

Her eyes bored into mine, uncertain of what to do with this information. My heart pounded and I wanted to run out and not come back again, yet I still kept my gaze. Finally, she turned to look at the window, and said, “You are not the informant I was expecting, but I suppose that those obvious lackeys of Crocea-Franxi vanishing right under her beak and having to make do with only one bird and a dirtcrawler, out of the many ambitious, soulless young birds in that school, will give me some joy in how she has fallen.”

__

Students possibly collaborated with a shady organization?  _ Shauna _ , possibly collaborated with a shady organization? Dear gods...had I been hating Rakutsu all this time by the grudge of his enemy? But Rakutsu is definitely no saint either, toying with the hearts of many girls. And this school...just how many dark secrets are in this school? Just how many rumors are true? 

__

“Anyways, since you obviously don’t have more information to offer, I shall be taking my leave now,” she declared, picking up her bag and heading down the stairs. “Thank you for your time...and ear.”

__

With that, I was left alone with my now cold cup of tea, which I downed immediately, cringing at the chill. I sighed and set the mug down, trying to process all these horrifying information into my brain. Esprit came from a very disadvantaged background. Aethera and Esprit worked together before, possibly in a shady organization. The reasons why I think it’s shady is because of its willingness to hire literal children and those 40 students who worked with Esprit last year, Aethera being dodgy about details, and how the doctor herself has used an alias twice. There are experiments on students happening in the school, true to the rumors. Rakutsu and possibly Wally are opposing this organization if that is true. Wally vanished or died from fighting it. Mr. Cedrinus and Ms. Feu  _ may or may not _ be connected to this organization because Aethera’s reasons for attacking Trevor sounds way too petty, even knowing she wants to kill Esprit for stealing her spotlight despite being clearly pretty well off. Malva and Lysandre may have known Esprit. 

__

I think I’m starting to make this way too much of a conspiracy theory. I need to go home and try to look forward to the rest of this weekend. But first, I have to text to Rakutsu about this...I hope he’ll be available soon.

__

I pulled out my phone and went into the texting app, quickly scrolling down and pressing on my chat with Rakutsu. I then texted to him:

__

_ “I talked with Lusamine today, and I don’t want to send all of it to you through text. When are you available to talk?” _

__

I waited for a few minutes, and he didn’t send a reply. I decided to bring down the mug to the cashier, who took it away promptly. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a  _ ding _ , and pulled it out.

__

_ “Turns out I’m busy all weekend. Maybe we can talk on Monday? I have to tell you something too, and can’t do it through text.” _

__

That’s quite a coincidence.

__

I texted back: 

__

_ “Okay cool. Hope you have a good weekend, Rakutsu.” _

__

He replied:  _ “You too, mon amie.” _

__

I then left the cafe, the sun already setting. As I walked, trying to focus on relaxation, hunting, harvesting, gathering, and the thought of Trevor not having to suffer like he did in September, I couldn’t help but look behind me as I went.

__   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y doesn't need no shady doctor and fake fuckboy to tell her what's up with the school. Unfortunately, Rakutsu won't stick around for long to help her cope with that.


	8. Rakutsu's Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Rakutsu's Revelation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_11/10/????_

Even though I have to pick a major soon, I really couldn’t focus on it. All weekend, my thoughts were only focused on if I should stay in this school or not. I technically don’t need an education, but at the same time, it’s really handy to have in times of crisis. But if I ignore everything shady in this school and only on my schoolwork, I’m going to land into trouble one day. 

But I can’t exactly just transfer schools...it’s hard enough to have them accept me in. And even if I somehow did get accepted, the school can be far away and I’m forced to move, balance between schoolwork, familiarizing myself with unfamiliar land, and finding or building shelter, and take the risk of living far away from Trevor’s house. Even then, Ms. Feu’s my only living legal guardian and it’s going to be hard for her to even register me since according to Trevor, she’s getting worse. I got really lucky just by being here since freshman year, but with all of this going on, I think I’m only here for a much larger, nefarious purpose….

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Orochi Leo and Supaiku Hugh. They seem to be friends of Rakutsu, so they must know where he is. I haven’t gotten a text of a meeting place from him at all, strangely enough.

“Have you seen Masayoshi?” Leo asked to Hugh.

The Toucannon shrugged. “I think I did this morning, but whatever he’s doing is none of my business. He skips class too much just for girls. What a lazy hoe.”

Not sure if it’s just about girls, Hugh...

“I’m worried about him skipping class,” I agreed. “Shouldn’t he focus on going to university?”

“Not my worries if he wants to throw away his life,” Hugh shrugged, which made Leo shoot an annoyed glare at him. I was tempted to do that too, but I know that they really don’t know what he’s doing.

“Well, I’ll go find him,” I said. “See you two later!”

“Good luck! He’s a weird one!” Hugh called as I started my way to the school store. I don’t know why, but I feel like he’s there…we don’t have infirmary work today, after all, and he must be there.

When I arrived, it turned out my gut feeling was correct, for he was staring at the quill pens, deep in thought. 

“Hello, Rakutsu,” I greeted him.

He jumped a bit and turned to me, an awkward smile on his face. “Ah, hello Y.”

My heart pounded at that appointment two days ago. “I...have some very important things to tell you.”

His face darkened, but it vanished just as it appeared. “Okay...let’s talk.”

Suddenly, he rushed towards me, and swiftly pulled me out of the store and into the empty hallway. He then took me to a somewhat hidden corner, a weird smirk on his face.

“Wasn’t that exciting?” he asked.

“No, what the hell!?” I hissed. “This is a really weird way to handle a debriefing!”

“Is it really, Y?” he questioned, the smirk replaced by stony seriousness that looked very weird on him. “You and I know what’s going on here. You and I know why we have those rumors of missing students turning into cafeteria food or those quill pens in the school stores. You and I know why we chose to work with the doctor, despite all those students associated with her vanishing.”

I nodded, the heavy feeling sinking in my heart and stomach. Did he know this before I did? Or did he overhear me at the cafe? Or–

“Yes, it’s the–”

He covered my mouth quickly, then giving me another weird smirk. “You know, you’re a very strange woman, Yvonne Gabena. You are very diligent and grounded, yet you want to be with such an airy and slothful man like me, even when it’s clear that this man will leave you in the path of danger. When a bird much beyond your power nearly kills you and your dearest friend, you pursue her, knowing full well you may never come back from it, all for the sake of knowledge of your dearest companions’ fates.”

Even though I know that he knows I was friends with Shauna and Wally, that still took me by surprise. I guess I really wasn’t subtle, huh?

Rakutsu let out a dry, bitter laugh. “You fascinate me Y, you really do. You are unlike any woman that I met, and I really like you for that. It’s unfortunate that I must leave you, because I really enjoyed going here because of you.”

My heart dropped when he said that, even though it made sense and confirmed my suspicions. “You’re...going to leave?”

He nodded, smiling sadly. “Yes...but please, consider it the best. You know you will face an awful fate being with me, like being shot, dismembered, knifed, drowned, buried alive, and all sorts of other deaths or ghastly lives.”

Even though he was right, that still made me shudder and feel nauseous. 

“Please...forget you ever had a friendship with me,” he continued with a carefree tone that can never mask the sadness in his eyes. “Live on with your normal life. Forget you ever learned anything from Aethera. Enjoy being a high schooler. That’s all I ask of you.”

  
“Rakutsu, I really don’t think–”

“Adieu, Y!” he said, flying away already. “May you have good fortune!”

“Rakutsu, wait!” I called, but he turned to the other side, gone from sight. I sighed, feeling like I want to cry, but whether from the sadness of him leaving or the fear of what I will have to face alone, I didn’t know.

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy very late birthday Crystal. Still haven't figured out what your role is in Hatospe.


	9. Questioning Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 11/11/????  _

Today’s infirmary day...I really don’t feel like staying behind after school. After Rakutsu leaving yesterday, I just want to stay in my cave and do nothing. I’ve been trying to combat it by focusing on school and foraging, but it’s still nagging me. I know he regularly puts himself in danger to fight against a malevolent cause and that’s his decision...but is it, really? He’s so young, yet doing such things...I should admire him, but…

Suddenly, I heard a  _ ping  _ from my phone, and I pulled it up. It was an email from...Aethera?

I pulled it up, and read:

_ “Thank you for our time on Saturday. Although by all rights, you should be thanking me for receiving the ultimate honor to talk with  _ **_me._ ** _ I felt much better telling all of my burdens to you, and found it worthy enough to thank you despite your species. If you’re so inclined, I will allow you to meet me again.” _

Well...I guess I can take it as she won’t bother Trevor or me again. I should be happy about that but...I’m still way too down to take it as good luck. I don’t even need to talk to her again probably.

I replied:

_ “You’re welcome! And you’re always free to call me up for another chat too!” _

I then sent it and sighed. Of course she’ll never call me up for another chat, because she’s too busy and prideful to actually ask for my company. But if she did...gods, do I not want to be a therapist for a batshit insane middle-aged woman right now.

Anyways, I should go into the infirmary. The doctor will need more help now Rakutsu is gone.

When I arrived, the doctor was already there, scrawling furiously in her paperwork.

“Hi Dr. Esprit,” I greeted, closing the door behind me.

She looked up to me, a relieved smile on her face. “Oh hello Ms. Gabena! Do you know where Mr. Masayoshi is?”

I shook my head. “No, I haven’t seen him at all today.”

“Have you seen him yesterday?” she asked.

Now I’m not so sure if I want to answer that either. The doctor most likely has shady connections that she can use to hunt him down, so…

“You look really concerned,” she noted, a frown on her face. “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head. “Um, I did see him yesterday...but he was acting really weird. I really can’t make much of it…”

She looked at me curiously. “Describe ''weird”.''

“Flighty...nervous...not his confident self?” I said. “I think something may be going on at home. He and Ruby don’t seem to be exactly on good terms, so that can only be that…”

Dr. Esprit nodded sympathetically. “Yeah...I don’t think he even lives with Mr. Amachi’s family. I believe he was adopted out by a Swellow named Christopher Murphy, who apparently used to be the security manager of the Petalburg’s house. Maybe something happened on Mr. Amachi’s side and he got stressed out...he seems quite worried about his brother’s affairs, despite them not living together.”

Wait, is Amachi a surname of Ruby’s? Weird, because I never heard of that. Maybe it’s his mom’s? Rich people do like using two surnames, like Ms. Feu did. Though who is this “Christopher Murphy” that Rakutsu apparently lives with?

“Or perhaps there may be something else besides family bothering him,” the doctor suggested, which startled me. “Like not being able to keep a job, perhaps? While it isn’t exactly seen as strange as it used to be here, he is quite a feckless one, with not really caring about classes and such. Maybe he decided to drop out of here and focus on working.” She looked down sadly. “I imagine living with only one parent can be quite stressful...”

I’m not sure if she’s just as aware as I am with his “job”. But now, I do want to know more on she’s doing. She’s apparently a great doctor in her own field, but why is she hanging out here? Obviously of course for unethical experiments, but there must be more details there…she probably may not have stayed in the same organization that Aethera was in all those years ago.

“Hm...doctor, what did you do before you came here?” I asked.

She looked at me in shock. “Why do you ask me that?”

“Well, you seem to be sympathetic with Rakutsu’s situation…” I said. “And you never really talk much about yourself either. Aren’t you a famous doctor? Why are you here?”

She looked down. “Well...I suppose I do have quite a bit of fame, but I really don’t like talking about it. I just did what I needed to do to assure myself a good living. I decided to work here because staying all day in my house with the money I got would be a very boring way to live.”

That’s understandable, but from the way she’s speaking, she seems to have come from a humble background. I suppose she did all those immoral things in attempts to live a stable life?

She then looked back up, looking at me seriously. “But I really don’t find much need to talk about myself. We are simply just doctor and assistant. I don’t ask much about your affairs either, but I imagine it must be a pretty harsh life living all by yourself.” She sighed sympathetically. “Company always makes living better when not in a house.”

Well that’s another hint to knowing who she is. She has probably been forced to live on the streets before. One of the most humblest of backgrounds. This seems to confirm that the doctor really does seem to be a victim of circumstances, albeit still an awful bird. But then again, now Rakutsu’s gone, she’ll want me to trust her so she has an assistant next year.

“It’s manageable when you prepare early on and keep positive relationships with predators nearby,” I said. “It’s a good thing Pokemon have a good grasp on human language, so I can make deals and prove myself worthy of respect.”

“You must have quite a bit of exploits to tell,” she commented. “Quite interesting…”

“But anyways, what were you doing before you came here?” I repeated.

“I worked in a lab,” she answered.

Well that’s such a straightforward answer. I was expecting something dark, like “I cut up corpses”, or “I ran test experiments with birds”. Then again, either of those can fall under “I worked in a lab”. 

“That’s...not very interesting,” I remarked.

She shrugged. “I really don’t strive to entertain. But shouldn’t you be cleaning now? Mr. Masayoshi isn’t here, so you will have to pick up the slack…”

I nodded. “Yes, you’re right doctor...I’ll start now.”

I then began to search through the shelves for empty bottles to throw away, still anxious all the while. What had she been doing in that lab? Who does she work for, if she does? And what exactly does she, or this organization, wants?

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Rakutsu! Ironically, you have left the chapter before, but still, happy birthday!
> 
> Originally, this chapter and the next chapter were one day in HB, but because of a mistake and because I want it to only focus on more development on Emma, I split it into two.


	10. Dumpster Diving and witnessing it are not recommended in so many ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0  
> Oh gods she’s fucking crazy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

_ 11/15/????  _

I sighed in relief when I reached outside of the building, a rather heavy bag of smelly garbage in my hands. Ever since Rakutsu has left, trash has been piling up more quickly. Perhaps it’s because birds are getting sick more now that it’s cold and all, along with all those experiments that the doctor is doing. I’m not sure how long I’m going to stay alive here...the doctor seems to consider Aethera a bigger threat and doesn’t want to hurt me because I am her assistant. Aethera doesn’t want my head, so I’m pretty much safe here...for now. But what about the organization that probably lurks within the school? What would they do with me?

I shook my head. I have no definitive proof that they exist. I have to focus on my job.

When I arrived at the dumpster, I saw trash being flung out. I backed away, not wanting to get hit. Who could be in there?

“AH! I can’t believe I had to stoop to such lowliness...” a familiar voice complained.

Oh fucking hell.

“Uh...hello Ms. Aethera-Laetitia?” I greeted her.

The crazy Pidgeot popped out of the dumpster, a banana peel on her head and a bunch of wrappers stuck in her head feathers. She then turned away, snarling. “Avert your gaze! I shall not be seen as an equal to one who also crawls in dirt!”

I looked away, much to my chagrin. She honestly looked really funny being a mess for once. “Well no, I’m just wondering why you’re in there. And you already know that you can get sued for trespassing. Just go up to the main office and sign in as a visitor.”

Or you know, get kicked out so I don’t need to see your face again.

“And let Crocea-Franxi know that I’m here?” she cried. “Of course not!”

I should probably leave and go report her, but at the same time, she seems to be plotting something involving the doctor...I should stay and figure out what’s going on.

“But I’ve kept missing her…” she continued, glancing at the building hatefully. Suddenly, a sadistic smirk appeared. “Perhaps she’s afraid of me...but regardless, she will come out sooner or later...it’s only a matter of time...gahahaha…”

“The doctor doesn’t really go out much,” I pointed out innocently.

“At any rate, today’s the day that I shall kill Essentia Crocea-Franxi!” she declared.

Wait, wait, wait, wait.  _ KILL!? _ What the fu– 

Ms. Aethera then pulled out a...a raygun!? 

“This is the Aethera-Laetitia Masterpiece No. 632, the Earthly Nimbus, the Sacred Fimbulvetr!” she declared, sparkles surrounding her as she put a wing on her chest.

Now I’m not so sure if I should have left or not!

“Uh...what does it do?” I asked, trying to sound as curious as possible.

“It is the finest gun I have created of course!” she answered cheerfully. “With one shot, it can rapidly decrease the body temperature of its target, swiftly shutting down their bodies! And I intend to use this against the doctor!” She cackled. “Oh how I would love to see her face of despair as she slowly succumbs to the chill of justice!

My heart pounded, and I realized I was drenched with sweat despite it being cold. With being able to create things like that  _ and  _ maintaining a semi-permanent state of higher evolution, no wonder why the doctor doesn’t want to confront her directly. I need to get that gun out of her wings right now...but I have to be careful, or else  _ I’m _ gonna die.

I turned to her, giving her my prettiest and sweetest smile, which probably didn’t seem very nice with my pale face and the sweat I’m covered in. “Well...since you’re not going to find the doctor soon, how about  _ I  _ take the gun and do the job? I can call the doctor to come out of the track because my good friend Black had pulled his leg and needs immediate medical attention. He practices running a lot at the track over there, and she’ll come over there and check on him. While she’s distracted, you fly over and use Hurricane on her, and I’ll shoot her. You get what you want, and I don’t need to deal with her again.”

She considered my “plan”, then nodded grudgingly, holding the gun out for me. “...Fine. But be careful. It’s very fragile, and a small whack to it can destroy it! Remaking it will also take forever!”

Well that’s convenient. I can destroy it in more subtle ways than dropping it at my feet and stomping on it.

Carefully, I took the gun away from her and looked up to her, a smile on my face despite the clear sweat on me. “Of course! You can put your trust in me! But first, let me throw my garbage.”

Before I could do anything else, Aethera then flew out of the dumpster and up high in the sky. Damn. I then tossed my garbage bag into the dumpster, and walked towards the entrance, pulling my phone out to look like I’m calling her. Instead, I pressed on a random app and placed the phone at my ear. 

“Hello, doctor?” I said, running to the entrance. “Yeah, it’s an emergency! Black looked like he just twisted his leg on the left side of the track! He suddenly stopped running! I need you to come here right now!”

I then fell over, dropping the gun. I landed on the ground, sharp pain spiking up in my knees. I looked over at the weapon, cracked in the middle with sparks jumping out of it. I pulled towards me with my elbow, splitting the gun even further.

“NOOOO!” I heard her screech. “YOU BROKE IT!”

“Ah uh, sorry doctor, false alarm,” I said quickly to the phone. “Black was just resting for a bit. He’s fine now.” I paused for a moment. “Oh, me? I accidentally tripped over something, and now I need some bandages! I’ll go over soon! Bye!”

I pocketed my phone and faced the fuming Aethera-Laetitia. Oh gods, I really hope I don’t die right now…

“I’m so, so sorry Ms. Aethera-Laetitia,” I begged, trying to look as sad as best I can. “I got so excited that I wasn’t careful...I know that gun meant a lot to you, and I know that no apologies can make up for what I have done. But if it will console you, I will help you if you want to remake it again.”

She shook her head. “You can’t remake what already has been destroyed.” She sighed heavily. “I know that well.” Suddenly, a maniacal smirk appeared on her face, as she flapped her large wings. “But I have one more wondrous advantage against Crocea-Franxi. If not by the beauty of my handicraft, then it shall be my grand tempests that shall destroy her! That gun was proven useless in my grand schemes thanks to your buffoonish actions! There is a use for your lack of grace, after all!”

Out of the frying pan...into the fire. I’m not sure how well it’ll work to point out she’s going to get sued and arrested for running right into the building and destroying it…the cops aren’t going to do anything and neither will Mr. Oak, so she stays away for another day.

“But Ms. Aethera-Laetitia...you’re already in trouble with the school already,” I pointed out gently. “If you destroy her office and her with Hurricane, you’ll be in even more massive trouble! You can get arrested and sued to repair those damages! You’re going to go to jail, where they portion your meals and won’t give you a good place to make yourself look beautiful! You may have claimed the life of Essential Crocea-Franxi, but what good is celebrating when you have nothing to your name?”

  
Aethera considered my words for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Very well. I shall wait for a more opportunistic time to attack her. I do so hate the idea of prison ruining my heavenly feathers.” She then grinned proudly. “But I shall get my vengeance, and you shall be the first to be aware of it!”

And with that, she flew off. Thank the gods she isn’t going to cause any trouble...for now. But when will she never? I really don’t like the idea of going to Mr. Oak about this, because then she’ll find out and give me a really painful death. The doctor doesn’t want to deal with her obviously. 

Well...I can’t answer that now. I have to go home, then prepare dinner to calm myself.

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wack how in the game, Tohri and Hiyoko just fight and then Tohri's like "Aight I respect you, I want to be friends with you" instead of trying to kill her for ruffling his feathers.


	11. Lusamine's Winter Festival Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday’s Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU  
> Lusamine’s gift: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou2EXyFz8p4

_ 12/24/???? _

Tomorrow’s the winter celebration, so I’m going to go to Trevor’s and Ms. Feu’s house for a nice dinner! It’s an even sweeter one, especially now that Trevor’s back up and working in jobs that will keep him away from Aethera and cook again. Ms. Feu also seems to be holding out, not as terribly sick as last month. Though I do wonder how Rakutsu is doing...hopefully taking a break and just relax and spend time with his dad, or at least, not risking his life. I tried calling him these past few days, but I got no response. I guess he’s  _ really  _ intent on trying to forget me...

__

Suddenly, I heard a  _ ding _ from my phone. I picked it up and saw...an email from the post office?

__

I opened it, and read:

__

_ “Dear Yvonne Gabena, _

__

_ A package for you has been reserved for pick-up, sent by Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia. It is highly suggested you pick it up as soon as possible, as the post office will close at 7 PM, and tomorrow, will only be open from 8 AM-12 PM tomorrow.” _

__

I checked out the time, to see it’s 6:15. Oh boy, I can’t wait to walk out in a rush and the cold just to pick up a package…welp, I have to check it out what it is. At least if I open it in there and it turns out to be a mail bomb, I have witnesses there.

__

With a deep sigh, I heaved myself up and put on my coat and picking up my bag, making sure my spear’s in there. And with that, I dove into the wild.

* * *

“Good evening!” I greeted the receptionist Swellow at the counter, out of breath and glad there was no line. “I am Yvonne Gabena, and I want to pick up a package today!”

__

The bird picked up the package lying on the side and placed it on the top counter, pulling out a clipboard. “Sure! Just sign some of these papers here and you can go on your evening!”

__

I did just as she said, then went over to the chairs to open it. In there was a folded piece of paper, a note probably, on top of really expensive wrapping paper that screams “I’M RICH”. I shuffled through the box, fortunately not feeling anything metallic but something hard but squishy.

__

I unwrapped the paper revealing...a large box of fancy-looking seaweed?

__

I unfolded the note, and read:

__

_ “December has come, and I presume a student like you would be very busy lately. As a token of my gratitude, I offer you this trifling gift that I’m sure you’ll accept it no matter what. May you have a new year of good fortune and growth to appreciate the finer tastes of life.  _

__

_ –Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia” _

__

Even when giving me a gift, she’s still backhanded with her compliments. I don’t know what the heck trifling is, but since this is  _ seaweed _ , of all the more expensive and more appealing things she can buy like chocolate truffles or a cake, I’m going to assume she wants to thank me but still look down on me. How very weirdly sweet yet still very bitchy of her.

__

I opened the seaweed, biting into the first paper with a satisfying  _ crunch _ . Woah...this is really good...I like the seasonings. Come to think of it, I can use this to make some sushi and bring it over to Trevor’s and Ms. Feu’s house. I have some dried fish stored and their house has rice, so I can make it there. It probably won’t be that tasty, but I can do something nice with it.

__

I then pulled out my phone and texted her:

__

_ “I received your gift, and I appreciate it very much, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia. I’m sorry I couldn’t get a gift for you because I don’t have a lot of money right now, but I promise I will pay you back on Legumentine’s Day! Have a merry winter!” _

__

I sent it, knowing it was a lie that I couldn’t give her anything since I do have quite a bit of money stored up. Buying some beans will look like it means a lot more than it really does.

__

“Miss, you should start leaving, the post-office is going to close in a few minutes,” the Swellow receptionist warned me.

__

I nodded, returning all the things back into the package and closed the flaps. “Yeah, I’ll leave now. Have a merry winter, miss!”

__

“Have a merry winter to you too!”

__   
  



	12. New Year's Visit to the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=433s  
> Rakutsu’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_1/1/????_

New Year’s Day is here....another milestone of still living. It looks really nice outside...I should go to the shrine soon in this nice weather. It would be good to know what my year holds, especially with all the stuff going on…

Good gods, the line’s really long! Yet everyone seems to be fine in this cold weather...I wish I can be warmer right now…I should just take an amulet and go.

I joined the line, waiting and waiting for my turn. Finally, when it was mine, I choked on my spit.

“Trevor!? What are you doing here!?”

He beamed, rearranging the red sash around his white kimono and making sure the pink flower pin was still on his crest. “Hello Y, and happy new year! Here’s to hoping it will be a good safe one, yes?”

I nodded, wincing at that September day. “Yeah, but  _ what  _ are you wearing?”

“My work outfit! I’m working here today and tomorrow,” he explained, then pointed at the amulets. “Which one do you want?”

I looked at all the amulets, then said, “I’ll take the conquest one.”

“All right!” he replied, flying over to an amulet with the colors and symbols of Azelf and Jirachi, picking it up, and dropping it in my hand. “There you go! I hope this will keep you safe throughout the next school year, and in the wilderness...”

I smiled. “Thank you Trevor!” I then pulled out my Poke-Gear, pull down the bead around the string, and attached the amulet’s string around the hinge of it. As I pulled it back up, I asked, “So do you think you can make it for lunch today?”

He shook his head. “Sorry Y, the lines are too long at lunch. Maybe some other day.”

“Ho-Oh’s Brew?” I suggested instinctively. “It’s nice and cozy, and their drinks are good!”

“Okay then!” he agreed, beaming. He then pointed at a booth which had a Xatu standing there, telling fortunes to a Swellow with a short line behind them. “Since you’re already here, how about you go pull a fortune card over there?”

I nodded. “Sounds good. Thank you Trevor! Happy new year!”   
  
“Happy new year to you too, Y!”

When I turned to look at the line, a dreadful chill ran through my body. Oh fucking hell–

“YOU CHARLATAN!” Aethera shrieked at the Xatu owner of the booth, furiously waving the card in her wing. “HOW  _ DARE  _ YOU GIVE ME SUCH A DREADFUL CARD!? CAN YOU SEE THAT A GLORIOUS AND ARTISTIC FUTURE AWAITS ME!?”

“That is what my cards have said, miss,” the Xatu replied very serenely. “You can take it and leave it, or cause a scene here. I would rather have you do the former, as I can predict the latter will bring you great catastrophe and me a loss of customers.”

Aethera looked ready to throw the booth over and kill that poor Xatu. I’m not sure whether to be relieved this wasn’t Trevor’s booth or not. For once, his cross-dressing is put to good use.

Not now, Yvonne! I dashed over the front of the line, pushing some birds out of the way, then cried, “Happy New Year Ms. Aethera-Laëtitia! What’s the matter here!?”

She turned to me, fuming as she waved the card that I could now see has a Torchic. “THIS IS WHAT THAT  _ LIAR  _ OF A XATU TOLD MY FUTURE WOULD BE!  _ I  _ WILL HAVE ILL OMEN!? IMPOSSIBLE!”

“Yes, that is what I see,” the Xatu replied, clearly tired of her anitics even though her face didn’t show it. “And if you continue doing this, ill omen will fall onto  _ you.” _

She snapped towards her, snarling. “ARE YOU  _ THREATENING  _ ME!?”

Fuck, I need to get her attention.

“Ms. Aethera-Laëtitia! Why are you so angry at this little bird? Your anger will only create wrinkles on your pristine face!” I called, forcing a very awkward smile. “She clearly isn’t important to you, so why do you bother her? Don’t you want to start your new year with an eternally youthful face, instead of a wrinkled one?”

Aethera snapped her head towards me, fuming, but calmed when the flattery got to her head. “...I suppose you’re right.”

I forced another bigger smile. “And besides, Xatus may see the future, but that doesn’t mean the future will come to be! So you still have that beautiful future that you desire!” 

She nodded slowly, a grin growing on her face. “Yes...yes! Of course my new year would be excellent! I shall will it to be!” She smirked as she crowed in the Xatu’s face, which made not a single twitch to her incredibly impolite reaction. “Take that you arrogant dirt-eater!”

And with that, she flew away, gaudy feathers billowing out. The Xatu and I let out a sigh of relief, then she turned to me, a small smile on her face. “Thank you, Hunteress, for getting rid of that Avaricious Beast and protecting the place of cards.”

“You’re welcome, Miss,” I said, a real smile on my face. “It’s no issue.” 

She then spread out her cards. “To show my gratitude, you can choose a fortune before the next customer.”

I frowned a bit. “Thank you ma’am, but I need to go check on my friend...”

“I assure you, I will give your fortune quickly,” she said. “Come.” 

I nodded reluctantly, then quickly picked a card towards the right and turned it over. Sensu Oricorio’s Blessing.

The Xatu smiled. “So I see you picked that card, and it is a very fitting one. You have been given further blessings of wisdom and serenity, which shall allow you to take advantage of elements that will lead to the achievement of your goals.”

That definitely sounds promising! Thank gods it’s a good one!

“Thank you very much, ma’am!”

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

I went over to Trevor’s booth, the line of birds calm, though it’s clear that some were quite frightened. Trevor himself was petrified, staring wide-eyed at the fortune teller’s booth as his flames lashed all over him. The Fearow customer he was supposed to be serving didn’t say anything, fortunately for him.

“Hey Trevor,” I called, coming over to him.

He turned to me, trembling. With the slightest whimper, he asked, “Is she gone?”

I nodded, smiling. “It’s okay Trevor. She won’t hurt you. I will make sure she won’t.”

He sighed, the flames extinguishing slowly. “Thank the gods for you, Y. I...I really don’t know how to thank you.”

I patted his shoulder. “It’s fine, Trevor. You don’t need to do anything special. I’m just glad to see you safe.”

He started smiling, a gift from the craziness of before. “Thank you again, Y. I’m really, really grateful you’re here for me.”

My grin grew. “You’re welcome, Trevor. Do you want me to stay longer here with you?”

He shook his head. “No thank you. I’ll be fine. You should rest up.”

I nodded. “Okay! Good-bye Trevor, and have a Happy New Year!”

“Good-bye Y, and have a Happy New year too!”

I turned to leave, when suddenly, from the furthest corner of all the crowds and booths, I saw a bird that I thought I would never see again.

I ran to Rakutsu, excusing myself for pushing and trying to move through the crowd as quickly as I can. 

“Rakutsu! It’s you!”

He turned to me shocked, then started practically radiating with pure joy. “Oh Y! Happy new salutations! How are you!?”

I pulled him into a hug, startling him. “It’s so good to see you again.”

He awkwardly patted my back, but I can tell he didn’t mind. “It’s very good to see you too...it’s been quite a hard two months without seeing you.”

I realized that I really didn’t need to pull him a hug and separated, looking away sheepishly. “Yeah I...I was really worried about you too.”

“But rest assured, I’m alive in one piece now.” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t be quite handsome if I’m in tiny little pieces, am I?”

I glared at him, which made him stop grinning. “Rakutsu, that’s really no joking business. I really didn’t think I would see you again.”

He sighed. “It’s something you’re used to once you’ve been in the business for a long time.” Rakutsu then smiled. “But with your presence here right now, I feel that this would be a good omen for a year.”

I nodded. “I feel the same, especially with that ordeal with Aethera.”

He grimaced. “I could hear you from all the way there.” He then smiled. “But I suppose managing to convince her to not kill someone is a good omen of this new year too.”

I sighed. “I just hope I can keep her in reins as much as I can.” I then grinned. “However, since it’s been quite a while, and you’ve been quite busy. How about we go and eat lunch together?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, mon amie, but I have important business to do. I’m just passing by to see if there’s anything of value for me here.” He then grinned, which was kind of silly yet charming. “...And it turns out I’m right.”

I felt a bit embarrassed, and looked down. “Do you think I can call you up anytime soon for a lunch date?”

He shook his head again. “I’ve been pretty busy, I don’t think I can make it up. I’m truly sorry, mon amie. I wish that we can forget each other but alas…”

I felt very offended by that, even though I knew he had a point. “Well, I don’t.”

Rakutsu smiled. “I suppose that’s another one of your charms, Y.” He sighed. “But I must give a quick thanks to the gods for meeting you, then depart. I am sorry again, as I cannot talk with you as much as we both would like.”

I nodded. “It’s understandable Rakutsu...just...give me a call every now and then, okay? I just want to make sure you’re still well. I really don’t like you trying to leave me behind.”

He nodded, beaming as if he was a child given a lot of candy. “Of course, mon amie...and thank you for your concern.”

I grinned. “It’s nothing, Rakutsu, that’s just what friends are for!”

He seemed to be rather surprised by that statement, then grinned. “No words can describe just how lovely you are, Yvonne. Farewell, until we see each other again...hopefully.”

And with that, he took off, making me feel so much better for today and my outlook for this year. Though I feel kind of weird with his response when I said we’re friends. I feel kind of weird too. It’s probably nothing.

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you're so anti-thot that you refuse to acknowledge you like a thot


	13. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 2/2/???? _

School’s over and I’m going to celebrate my birthday at Trevor’s house tonight! Unfortunately, I have to run an errand that involves kissing up to Aethera to hopefully get some more info out of her and just to make sure she won’t kill me for not giving her a gift, and fortunately, to give some beans to Rakutsu. Surprisingly enough, Aethera’s available at 5 at Ho-Oh’s Roost and Rakutsu can meet up with me tomorrow! That’s convenient for a meet-up! 

But I better leave soon. I really want to make it to the dinner on time.

* * *

“Good evening miss!” the Swellow clerk greeted me as I went up to the counter. “What do you want for today?”

“What are your most expensive beans?” I asked.

“Yes! They’re the racing blend, at 4,400 Poke.”

I paled a bit at that price. “What about bitter beans?”

“The coffee beans, at 1,000 Poke.”

“I’ll take a bag of each then,” I said, trying to not show my regret of having to pull out a lot of money to the cashier, putting them down on the counter. I watched her take them away, losing a part of my soul as she did so. She grabbed two plastic bags underneath, then went to the buffet to scoop the coffee beans and a mix of various other beans into the bags they belong. She quickly tied them up and pushed them towards me.

“Here you go!”

“Thank you, have a good evening!”

“You too!”

  
I quickly left the store and ran down the streets, praying that I could get there in time. The cafe is a twenty minute walk from here, so if I run a little, I can get there in time.

When I arrived at the cafe, panting and sweating slightly, I was pointed to walk upstairs, much to the chagrin of my tired legs. When I came up, Aethera was seated at a table next to the window and wings crossed with an impatiently tapping foot. She turned to me and gave me a very irritated glare. I wasn’t sure if she was about to murder me, or just her usual self.

“Finally you have arrived!” she cried. “You are quite an audacious human to invite someone out and then be late to the appointment!”

“I’m sorry Ms. Aethera-Laetitia, I’m quite busy tonight and tomorrow night, and it takes a while to walk over to the store!” I replied, taking a seat as I wiped away sweat on my forehead. 

She shielded her eyes at such a revolting act. “What business do you have with me here?”

I pulled out the bag of the racing blend and put it in front of her, making her peek out of her wing. I then gave her my sweetest smile. “I got the best beans from that store for you because today’s Legumentine’s Day!”

She pulled her wing away, staring at the bag of beans in shock. “A...A Legumentine’s present?”

I nodded. “Of course for you! You’re so beautiful, and strong, and smart, and you talk about that a lot that I felt compelled to buy you a gift!”

She stared at that gift, beak slack and eyes widened as tears started forming. “I...um...I…”

Oh, I think I accidentally reminded her of her husband. I really, really,  _ really  _ hope she– 

Aethera then started covering her face, her low wail growing louder and louder. I didn’t really want to touch her in this really strange state, so I just gave her a sympathetic look instead. For all the shit she has done and is responsible for, I can understand losing her husband drove her to even more of those atrocities.

I don’t know how long she had been crying, but she recomposed herself, sniffing as she wiped away her tears with the napkins. She smiled at me, not a maniacal or haughty one, but a genuinely grateful one. “Th...thank you, Gabena, for this gift. I...I hadn’t gotten a gift on this day for a long, long time…”

I realized this was the first time she actually referred to me by a name, and nodded, still keeping my cheerful smile now easier to make. “You are very welcome, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia. You only deserve the best of the best...maybe you should just relax for the rest of the night.”

She nodded, crying a bit more. “Yes...I don’t feel very well to do anything else...but thank you. Very much.”

“Do you want me to stay here with you for a while?” I asked. “I have about two hours until I have to leave.”

“...Your company would be nice,” she answered, sniffing. “Your presence...it’s soothing, somehow.”

“Perhaps I should go down and ask that we want some tea now?” I offered.

She nodded, wiping away her tears with the napkin again. “That would be appreciated…” 

“What do you want then?”

“Chamomile and lavender tea, no sugar.”

The tea that calms the nerves of people...that’s kind of weird of her to order since she’s so mad all the time. But at least she won’t kill me here tonight.

I nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

And so, I went down and gave our orders to the cashier, where I waited with Aethera in peaceful silence. Soon, our drinks arrived and we continued that peaceful silence, sipping tea and occasionally talking for a while. When it was time for me to leave, she didn’t make much of a fuss, only giving me a simple ‘Good-bye and thank you’. I said the same to her and left, feeling a bit melancholic as I went to Trevor’s house. For as much as I hate her for the atrocities she committed...I can’t deny that she’s a bird who had lost someone very dear to her. It’s so hard to really hate her now, actually, seeing her completely emotional, with no real opening for me to use as an explanation for an ulterior motive. 

But I know that if I even dared to mention what I was actually doing later...that would be the end of it for Trevor, and probably me too. And Aethera, even before she lost her husband, is just an ungrateful, overgrown, petty brat who crippled a kid minding her own business out of spite. In hindsight, her crying was less sympathetic and more pathetic, since she weeps and weeps but doesn’t try to let go of her past.

Ah well, I shouldn’t be sad on my birthday. I need to get there soon and drown out my sorrows in food.

  
  



	14. The Meeting with Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s parting words: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-IBJ5vYQc8

Today’s Legumentine’s Day, and I have a bag of beans that I want to give to Rakutsu. Unfortunately, I have to keep him waiting because the doctor written a note, telling me to meet up with her immediately after class. I wonder what she wants to tell me...we don’t have infirmary duty today, and it clearly is urgent. I hope it isn’t me walking to my own doom….

I opened the door, startling the doctor. She seemed to be really nervous right now…

“Hello Dr. Esprit,” I greeted as I closed the door, holding up my note as I head towards her. “Why did you call me to come here?”

“Hello, Y,” she greeted back, a struggled smile on her face as she pulled herself up from her desk. “It’s good to see you came here just on time.”

I backed away a little, glancing at her warily. Gods, this is creepy. “Why are you suddenly using my nickname?”

She let out a small laugh, which seemed...bitter. “Y...this is the closest you and I will ever be, right now. I don’t know if I will ever see you again, or this school even, and you had risked everything for the sake of answers for the questions you have of the present and the past.”

Am I really that obvious?

She nodded, much to my sickened surprise. “Yes, you are truly are. And besides, I knew you went off to go meet Aethera, even when you were ordered not to by me and Headmaster Oak. If I was your age and experienced what you had that September day, I too, would go face death to be at peace.”

Well at least I know I’m not going to get killed for that. Though I’m strangely touched by those words.

She then sighed, shaking her head. “But in the end, I do not have much time. No doubt that Masayoshi will give you the answers you want later. Besides, you kept a stalker off my back and tolerated me for over a year just for those promised words. Might as well give you my ways of thanks, or well, as much as I can.”

“This is all very weird…” I admitted, if only because of my curiosity. “Why are you telling me all of this?” 

But why does she sound like she knows she’s going to die? Is the reason why Rakutsu being here is to...get rid of her? I mean, I’m not complaining, she ruined and took a lot of lives, but I don’t know...it’ll feel weird without her around. And for all the shit she had done, she probably didn’t know any better, being groomed to this possible organization’s whims since she was young.

She nodded, laughing a little, but this time, it seemed to be of genuine amusement. “It is for me too, don’t worry. I have been keeping secrets for so long...but I must reveal them now. I have no way to escape my fate, so it’s best to speak before I never can.”

I felt bolder, and asked, “Wouldn’t it be more convenient to just get rid of me since I know some things from Aethera?” 

The doctor seemed genuinely shocked from my words, then quickly calmed down. “Actually no, I dare not find out what will happen if I kill you. Mr. Masayoshi seems quite fond of you, so if I were to do that…”

“I think that’s quite a bit of overestimation…”

After all, he’s just a playboy who thinks girls are shallow. I don’t think he even has formed a real friendship in this school other than Shauna, but it’s clear that their friendship was doomed from the start with piles of lies and secrets. While I do believe that we have an actual friendship because Rakutsu did follow up with his promise to talk with me occasionally, I don’t think I’m that special to him in the romantic way that the doctor implied. I may seem boldly strange in his eyes, but that’s not a lot to create that love.

She then cleared her throat. “Anyways, back to the topic. The reason why I am fully aware of Lusamine and what she wants to do to me is because I have met this bird’s son before.” Her eyes narrowed in disgust as if she saw something so awful that even  _ she  _ had to express it. “She is nothing but a bloodthirsty beast. Her son wanted  _ me _ dead...and while I know that the things I did can be seen as awful, that son was only just a few years younger than me when I met him, a Pidgeot who haven’t even fully grown out of his adolescent feathers.” 

“Good gods…” I breathed. “That’s a rather strong start.”

She sighed, and nodded. “To have that desperate, bloodthirsty look on such a young face, in hopes of bringing back a mother who held no love for him, long gone in her madness…I knew the pain of having no mother. So I incapacitated him instead, taking care of him until he could get back on his feet. I don’t know where he is now, but what I do know is that I have a target on my back, and I think it’s going to get shot today, thankfully not by her.”

And I thought that I couldn’t hate Aethera anymore than I already do. But I do wonder where that guy, Gladion I think, is too…

She then walked over to the door, as if it held her fate, which it will. “You know, Y, you are a very odd human. You wanted to work with the two birds you despised the most, just for the truth that you believe will give you some moments of peace. And while you pursued that truth, you had became attached, so attached to that bird you despise to the point that you two can be considered close friends of a sort, maybe become lovers even.”

“I don’t like Rakutsu that way,” I said quickly for some reason. “We’re just friends.”

She turned towards me, amused with disbelief as nodded at the bag of beans in my hand. “I suppose those are for Cedrinus then? I wouldn’t recommend giving an anxious bird like him coffee beans. Not a good way to declare your devotion.”

...Well she got me there. But now, I have to ask her about– 

“But your strangeness is not bad, don’t get me wrong, Y, ” she continued, a now hopeful smile on her face. “I believe that you and Masayoshi together, hand and wing, can create the world you and Cedrinus want.”

Wait, how does she– 

“You should leave to Mr. Masayoshi, now, Y,” Dr. Esprit reminded.

“...But you know that if I do leave and go to him, you’re...probably going to die, just as you feared,” I pointed out. 

She laughed, but I wasn’t sure what it meant. “If I’m going to go down, I will go down fighting. I may have seen my fate, but fate is always so malleable.” 

I can’t believe she really has a sense of honor, even now...while I know that she does deserve what she has coming...that makes me feel slightly sorry for her. But I need to get as many answers I can—before they slip away forever.

“Doctor, before you...leave, I want to know why Aethera attacked Trevor, that day,”

She froze, then sighed. “If I tell you, your judgement will be clouded. Best to ask Masayoshi about that.”

This seemed to be a sensitive question for her to answer, and while I think I know why, I can’t be sure. It’s best to not pry now, especially since I’m already late for my appointment too.

She looked at me straight in the eye, a resolution stronger than steel burning in her eyes. “But now, our time is up. You must leave. If I die...I wish the best of luck for you and Masayoshi in your ambitions. If that doesn’t work out, may you continue to have a prosperous hunt and growth. Live the life you want, Y. Goodbye.”

“...Thank you, doctor,” I replied, not knowing what else to say but those three simple words. I turned to the door and pushed out, a strange weight in my heart as I walked closer to Rakutsu. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The development I wanted from Tohri's route but not received, unfortunately. This isn't actually mentioned in Heaven of Dreams, so I'll add it in here.


	15. Final Decisive Battle Averted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafe theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou2EXyFz8p4  
> Lusamine’s plan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
> Y’s Persuasion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4  
> Y being awesome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw  
> Triumph: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_ 2/17/???? _

I sighed, glancing over at my phone again as I sipped my hot cocoa. Even though it’s only a few minutes before our meeting actually began, I still feel very restless. I had invited Aethera out yesterday, and conveniently at the same time, she wanted to meet with me too. I’m quite surprised that she accepted it  _ and _ wanted to reach out to me, but considering I had somehow ended up being her confidant within one meeting, I’m probably the only individual she’s closest too, which is kind of sad.

“Oh? I didn’t expect you to be this early,” a very familiar and very annoying voice remarked. 

I turned to her at the stairs, a strong flame burning in her eyes that I haven’t seen before, not even when she attacked me and Trevor on that September day. I tightened my coat around me, and greeted, “Hello, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia! Come, sit! I can’t wait to speak with you!”

She went over to our table in the corner, laughing haughtily at my large coat. “How quite unfortunate that you can’t bear to sit in this warm room without a coat. Must be awful with winter feathers, isn’t it?”

I was certain I could make a hole in this coat, but I nodded cheerfully. “But this coat is still enjoyable to wear regardless!”

Aethera then took her seat, trembling with excitement. “I am so happy to be able to meet you today, because I have wonderful news for you!” She then shot a glare at two tables not so far away, a Pidgeot and Swanna at one table and a Corviknight and a Sirfetch’d on another. “Unfortunately, I can not crow it proudly as I would like, since we have company…”

I sipped my tea with a raised eyebrow. “Well, if it can be said to me, it can be said with other birds around us, correct?”

She sighed. “I suppose so.” Aethera then glared at the covered windows. “And to think there is no glory of Solgaleo’s light in here! How unfortunate this cafe is for the reveal of my grand plans!”

“At least we have some light,” I pointed out calmly.

She cleared her throat. “But anyway. I’m going to leave this city behind and chase after Crocea-Franxi, where I will finally battle her!”

I nodded, drinking even more of my tea. That’s not quite a surprise. Aethera has always been haunted by the invented and real ghosts of her past. It’s no surprise Esprit now literally joins them in her circle of madness. 

“Isn’t that quite extreme?” I asked. “You don’t even have any leads on where she is. The media is also in a frenzy trying to figure out what exactly happened to her.”

“Oh no, I shall find her,” she promised, then pulled out some strange device that resembled a handheld mirror. With a maniacal grin and sparkles around her, she continued, “This is the Laetitia-Aethera Masterpiece #390, ‘Les Yeux de Xerneas’. Within this long-trusted, classic device, there are some feathers of Esprit. As Esprit is of Xatu descent, the machine will absorb its distinctive psychic power that I can use to track her down.”

I nodded, examining this device. “It’s a very clever one too. You are a very intelligent woman to have come up with such an invention.”

“Why thank you,” she replied, puffing her chest out. “This will certainly help throughout my journey to find her.”

Unfortunately, that grand quest of yours isn’t going to happen any time soon…

“I must take on this final decisive battle with Esprit!” she declared, then slammed her wing against the table. I jumped a bit, but not enough to splatter tea on me. “She’s a coward! She had decided to flee from me, but I won’t have it! I shall not wait anymore! I will have her head, and then finally, justice shall be served!”

Justice shall be served indeed…

“Do you even have a weapon to bring with you to this battle?” I questioned, sipping some more of my tea.

She then pulled out a blue gun, thicker than the one she had that November day. I inched away a bit, fearing she might fire it at me. “Of course! This is the Aethera-Laetitia #633 Masterpiece, ‘Tellurian Aureola, the Absolute Fimbulvetr! It is the refinement of the last gun, but shall last me throughout the entire journey! Its claws of chill is as strong as its fortification, so not even a fall can destroy it!”

  
“How fascinating and pretty it is,” I remarked, watching with as much awe I could create, but it probably couldn’t mask my boredom with all of this. It’s so predictable, so easy. Just rub her ego and then she’ll worship your word like it’s from a prophet of Xerneas. I guess this is the same feeling Rakutsu has with people.

Aethera seemed to have noticed, for with one terrifying glare, she made me jolt up and look straight into her burning eyes. “Don’t sound so disinterested with my finest masterpiece! Applaud, gasp, praise! Don’t stare at it so...so dismissively!”

Hmmm...I can afford to maybe push a bit to the limits.

“Ah yes, it’s pretty, but not as beautiful as you,” I pointed out, a sweet smile on my face. 

She stared at me, bewildered then furious. “What are you talking about!? Of course it’s just as beautiful as me!”

“I believe chasing after Esprit is draining your beauty away, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia,” I continued, pointing at a gray feather that couldn’t be hidden by dye or Mega Evolution. “See? It’s making you age faster! And the chase is going to be long and arduous, and may never even get you to her. You’ll just end up dirty, exhausted, alone, and broke.”

She snarled at me, and I feared that she would probably throw this table at me. “My goal in life is to live as beautifully and artistically as possible! To prove my strength and resolve is the most beautiful feat I could hope to ever accomplish! Age shall not matter when I’m immortalized for felling my greatest nemesis, who destroyed everything I held dear, who left me in the dirt as she grew rich off of lies and depravity! She is not dead, that Crocea-Franxi! She runs and hides from even Death himself, and I shall root her out!”

Aethera was crying already, and for once, I had no drop of sympathy for her in this state. Aethera has buried herself with hate and delusions for years, struggling to not suffocate from it. I was so tempted to just leave her all alone in this cafe, watched over in confusion by the birds around us and engulfed by the humiliation of it, if it weren’t for the fact that I would be mauled if I did.

I took some more sips of my tea, then said with as much interest as I can, “But think about it, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia, if you tried to get your revenge on Crocea-Franxi, your husband isn’t going to come back. He’s been in the grave for a long time. All the times she beat you won’t be reversed.”

And your relationships with your kids will never to return back to what it was.

“And again, you may never even find her, since she seems to be so good at hiding and running away. You devoted every single day in your life, preparing for the day that may never come.”

And it never will anyways.

She started crying even more from the stinging realization. “I...I…”

“You’re so beautiful, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia, being able to enhance your body to greater levels of power and beauty. But it will get duller if you continue binding yourself to the past, to this one bird that caused you so much misery.”

I drank some more tea, in hopes of keeping myself from vomiting.

She suddenly glared at me hatefully. “Are you trying to sway me from my path, like the lowly dirtcrawler you are?”

I shook my head. “On the contrary, no, I am in awe with how accomplished you are. You’re the editor-in-chief of a prestigious magazine, correct?”

She nodded with a proud grin, wiping her tears away with a napkin. “Naturally, I’m overflowing with talent.”

“And everyone appreciates you, right?” I asked, sipping some more tea to not laugh at the image of all her co-workers, celebrating her absence in the office today.

She nodded again, her chest puffed out. “Of course! I’m beautiful and intelligent and talented and have many achievements to my name!”

“Exactly!” I grinned. “Esprit is just one little Honchkrow, and she isn’t appreciated by everyone! Heck, I know she doesn’t have any friends! She’s not worth thinking about!”

Aethera started trembling angrily. “But well, that’s a different story!”

Ugh, I really can’t take this any longer...I wish I can drink some whiskey right now. I’ll just imagine this tea is that then.

“But thinking about Esprit isn’t fun, is it?” I asked.

She shook her head furiously. “Of course not! It puts me in the foulest mood!” She then grinned maniacally, and I wondered if she would throw away being quiet in the room. “But when I kill her...oh yes, I shall be in a spectacular mood! I shall fulfill my meaning in life if I do!”

Now I hope my drink is spiked with poison.

“But spending every day in a foul mood is pretty stupid, to put it bluntly, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia,” I pointed out. “As I said, chasing after Esprit is going to be very taxing to your body, beauty, mind, and money, and you may never even find her! And as I said before, your husband isn’t going to come back. All that humiliation you suffered won’t be reversed. Nothing good comes out of revenge. You will end up an even sadder, broken bird, all your beauty, gone. I don’t want to see you like that, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia. I want to keep seeing you as beautiful as you are, right now.”

She bristled, and I started to reach for my pocket. “Bold words coming from a blind dirtcrawler! Only I can place a value on the state of my life! Not some lowly being like you!”

I guess even if I’m her confidant, I’m very disposable to her whims and not worth listening to. Kind of tragic. But well, her words won’t matter in the end.

Aethera then sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. She seemed ready to cry. “But...if you want to keep seeing me, as beautiful as I am...then I shall concede.” She laughed bitterly. “I thought you were a sniveling worm, but...it’s so strange that I have grown attached to you.”

Wait,  _ what _ ? What the actual fuck? Man am I so glad I wasn’t drinking my tea right now.

“Wait...so you’re going to give up chasing after her for  _ me? _ ” I asked cautiously.

She bristled again, and I thought she actually saw me as disposable. “NO! I will NEVER! She will return one day, I know it!”

Haha, yeah, about that…

Aethera sighed heavily again. “But...I shall change my strategy. As you have said, actively trying to pursue her, it...it will dull my beauty.”

Oh, am I proud of you of saying that. Those words seemed to be hard to cough up too.

She then cleared her throat. “But I won’t rush to it. I shall wait for the opportune moment.”

How oddly sweet, for putting on hold for a fruitless revenge plan for me. 

She slammed her wing against the table. “I will  _ never _ lose my hatred for Crocea-Franxi Essentia. But for right now…” She gave me a genuinely sweet smile, which is more unnerving if anything. “I would rather start cherishing my friendship with you right now.” 

“And I, of course, would like to start cherishing it too, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia,” I agreed.

Suddenly, I heard a  _ ding _ from my phone. I checked it. Perfect. I can get away from here now.

“Oh, but I must be going now, Ms. Aethera-Laetitia,” I said, standing up, putting my hands in my pockets. “I believe that you should be going, too. Here, let me help you.”

“Oh, why thank you!” she replied, grinning as I went behind her chair and pulled my hand out. “But you really don’t–”

_ BLAM! _

“Oh no, I  _ insist _ .”

Instantly, she slumped down. I put away my tranquilizer gun and yanked her necklace towards me. She tried to grab for it, but her wings were too weak. I tore it apart and slide it away from her. She reverted to her true, haggard form, coughing more blood. 

“Y-you…” she choked. “Y-you cowardly…”

I stepped away as Rakutsu went up and cuffed her wings. “You are under arrest, Lusamine Aethera-Laetitia. Whatever you say can be used against you at trial.”

“W-why…” 

“For being a danger to society,” I answered, then dropped the necklace into Mr. Oak’s wings. “You have a lot of explaining to do, Aethera. Hope you can bear with that...after you get treated, of course.”

Right after I said that, two agents with a stretcher gently picked her up from her chair and placed her on the stretcher, then hauled her away to the teleporter pods below. Blake then grinned at me proudly. “An excellent performance on your first mission, mon amie.”

“Your quick thinking and words are certainly very skilled for stalling,” Mr. Oak complimented, also proudly smiling. “I hope that you can hone them better for many more to come.”

I grinned too. “Oh, it’s nothing, Mr. Oak and Blake. I’ve been doing this for a while, it’s more like second nature to me. I’m just glad the party was able to do this on such short notice. Plus, I get to see her arrested.”

“Don’t be so humble, Y!” Blake insisted. “You really are the main star of all of this! And your bravery is absolutely admirable too...I can learn more from you, mon amie.”

I felt my face grow a bit hot. “Ah...thank you, Blake.”

“Anyways, before we head back, how about we eat?” Mr. Oak suggested. “I imagine you would want to celebrate your very first accomplishment with the party, Ms. Gabena.”

I nodded. “Of course! I really want a nice sandwich right now.”

And so, we got some more tasty drinks and a delicious lunch, laughing at all the antics that Aethera did when I hung out with her. Even though we’ll inevitably have to deal with her after all of this...I’m just glad that I got a "final decisive battle" averted. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that's probably the actual final story for Hatospe, either forever or for a while!
> 
> This was quite fun to write, with giving Y a totally different take that isn't really explored much in the fandom and canon itself. While Y does demonstrate quick-thinking in there, she never really deviates from her honest, straightforward nature. But I think that given pushed enough, Y will do _anything_ to help her friends, even if it's to compromise her morals. 
> 
> Unfortunately for those who have started reading, Emma won't be as nice in her own story. Best of luck going through that, but this story does shed more light on Emma's past overall than her own, so unintentionally enough, this is a story easier for those faint of heart and can skip straight to Gold's story.
> 
> Happy late birthday Blue and early birthday Emerald. Unfortunately you got killed off here, so...F.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me an ask on my Tumblr (https://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com) or tweet on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/falconofthefall.


End file.
